Come What May
by Icy Amour
Summary: Follow up to 'An Unforgettable Love'. Lov & Toni are married. Gil & Matt too. That leaves Al & Art as the last couple standing & Al plans to change that. However mistrust, a certain Frenchman, and other drama look to tear them apart. What will become of our fav American & Englishman? Will they get their happy ending too? M for language & yaoi in later chapter. You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello sugar bits! I'm back for Angst/Romance. This time with my OTP USUK! So as y'all may have guessed this is a continuation from 'Believe in Love', 'Do I Ever', & 'An Unforgettable Love'. You don't necessarily have to have read these others, but there maybe some throw backs. So here we go again! Enjoy! I own nothing but the tale. Constructive comments and favs help me get more chapters up.**

* * *

"Love what would you like for supper?" Arthur called to Alfred from their small apartment kitchen as he rummaged through the refrigerator to see what they had. When there was no response the Brit closed the fridge and walked into the living room.

"Alfred what would you like to eat?" the sandy blonde asked a second time as he gazed at the back of the American's head. Still the younger man did not respond. All his attention completely locked into the video game he was playing. Extremely irritated the green eyed man bristled and glared daggers at his lover. The slender man cocked his narrow, khaki clad hips and crossed his bare slender arms over his t-shirt clad chest.

"Oi you sodding git! Quit ignoring me and tell me what you bloody well would care to eat!"

Again there was no response from Alfred and anger quickly consumed Arthur.

"Fine if you won't answer me then you'll just have to be happy with whatever I make," the Brit ground out between clenched teeth as he stormed back into the kitchen.

Feeling the need for some comfort food the Englishman decided that they would be dining on fish fingers and chips. He quickly filled the fryer with some peanut oil and switched it on. As the machine heated the oil the Brit pulled a bag of frozen chips and fish fingers from the freezer.

The fryer dinged once the oil was at the proper temperature and Arthur quickly submerged a basket full of chips into the amber liquid.

Meanwhile a certain oblivious blonde was getting mauled by wave after wave of zombies.

"Come on, dude. We can get out of this. Damn, damn, damn," Alfred muttered as his character met their untimely end. The continue screen came up and the American gave a heavy sigh. Just as he was about to re-enter the game a deep growl rang out from his stomach.

"Man, is it dinner time already?" the blue eyed man said as he patted his midsection. "All right buddy let's go see what's for supper,"

The blonde stood and stretched his arms above his head. The motion caused his Captain America t-shirt to ride up and expose his tan belly. It also made his Hulk pajama pants sag a bit lower on his slim hips.

'Four hours straight of gaming sure leaves you stiff and hungry,' Alfred thought as tugged his pants back up. He then casually sauntered into the kitchen and found Arthur removing the last batch of fish fingers from the fryer.

"Hey sexy what'd ya make for us to eat?" the wheat blonde queried as he wrapped his arms around the Brit's shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Fish fingers and chips," the sandy blonde said curtly as he shrugged out of the taller man's arms. He quickly grabbed the two plates of food and made to take them to the dining table he had set earlier.

"Aw man we had that the other day. I was hoping for a burger," the American whined as he followed his boyfriend to the dining table which was just off to the side of the living room.

"Well to bloody bad! We're having fish fingers and chips. If you had bothered to answer me the THREE bloody times I asked what you would like then maybe we would be having your precious heart attacks on a bun," Arthur fumed as he set the plates on the table and quickly took his seat. Alfred looked at him curiously as he too sat at the table.

"When did all that happen?" the blue eyed man asked causing Arthur to freeze instantly with a fish finger halfway to his mouth. Emerald eyes stared incredulously into confused azure blue.

"When did…Are you bloody kidding me? I was practically screaming at you the last time I asked. There is no way you didn't hear me," the Brit raged and pointed his fish finger at the American accusingly.

"Dude, you know I don't hear anything when I'm in the zone," Alfred replied casually undaunted by the anger in his lover's voice as he picked up a French fry. He adamantly refused to call the spuds chips.

Suddenly, Arthur shot to his feet making the American flinch in surprise. The Englishman glared acidly at the younger man before he turned and made for the door of their apartment.

"Artie? Hey where are you going?" the wheat blonde man questioned as he too rose from his seat to follow the smaller man.

"Out," the sandy blonde barked as he quickly pulled on his forest green peacoat and slid on his tan loafers.

"Out where? Look I'm sorry I unintentionally ignored you. Please come have dinner with me and let's talk," Alfred pleaded placing a gentle hand on Arthur's shoulder. The Brit shook him off and opened the door.

"I need some air. I'll be back soon," the Englishman said as he exited the apartment.

* * *

Icy air stung Arthur's face and eyes as he wandered aimlessly down the street as the sun set and the street lights came on. His irritation and anger had long since dissipated, but now something else nagged at the back of his mind.

"Blast it! Why can't it hurry up and be spring already?" the Brit queried aloud as a particularly cold wind cut into him.

'And that would be the sign that it is time to return home,' the sandy blonde thought as he turned to go back the way he came.

Unfortunately, when he turned he ran smack into another person causing him to stumble back and land on his arse.

"Bloody Hell," Arthur grumbled as he rose to his feet and prepared to lay into the other person.

"I'm so sor...Arthur?" an all too familiar voice queried. The Englishman groaned as he looked up to find a grinning Frenchman.

"Francis," the green eyed man said warily in greeting. He did not feel like dealing with the other blonde right now.

"What 'as you out 'ere at this 'our? Did you 'ave another fight with your American?" Francis teased with a chuckle.

"My relationship is none of your business, frog," the Brit groused as he glowered at the other blonde.

"So that would be a 'yes' then," the blue eyed man said with a flip of his shoulder length hair.

"Piss off," Arthur barked and shoved past the irritating Frenchman.

"Now don't be like that mon ami. Have a drink with me and tell me what happened," Francis said as he quickly fell in step with the smaller man. Arthur thought his offer over for a moment. He really should be getting home. He had forgotten his cell phone in his haste and he didn't want to cause Alfred to worry. Yet a drink sounded lovely and it might be nice to have someone listen to his concerns.

"One drink and then I have to get home before Alfred starts to worry," the Brit said giving his companion a pointed look.

"Tres bon. Allons-y mon ami!" Francis exclaimed happily as he took hold of Arthur's arm and towed him into the closest bar.

* * *

Four rum and cokes later found Arthur spilling his guts about his relationship concerns to a slightly put out Frenchman.

"I think he's going to leave me, Francis," the Brit slurred as tears welled in his green eyes.

"What makes you think that, mon cher? The boy worships the ground you walk on," Francis said as he swirled his wine in its glass.

"He's been ignoring me and he seems more distracted than usual. I think there maybe someone else," the sandy blonde said with a pathetic sniffle.

"Nonsense, the boy 'as an over blown sense of justice. 'e is not one to ever cheat," the Frenchman retorted and took a sip of his wine.

"I knew he would tire of me one day. I mean he can do so much better than me,"

"That is a bit 'arsh, mon ami. You are wonderful and 'e is not as amazing as you make 'im out to be,"

Arthur looked at Francis as he the man had completely lost his mind.

"Are you daft man? Have you seen him? That tan skin, that spun gold blonde hair, and his eyes. Oh his eyes are the most amazing shade of blue. Like a summer sky. I've never seen such perfectly, beautiful eyes," the Englishman gushed his eyes full of stars as he stared off into space. A small smile had crept onto his face, but quickly fell. The green eyed man folded his arms onto the bar and buried his face in them.

"If he leaves me, Francis, I think I might actually die,"

Francis gave an overly dramatic sigh and set his glass on the bar. This was not how he had planned for this evening to go. He had hoped to maybe have a little 'fun' with the Brit. Not to sit and listen to him wallow in his self pity.

However, with all this information the Englishman had just shared with him he felt a plan formulating. The blue eyed blonde had desired the surly green eyed man for some time. He had lost his chance with the smaller man when that damn American had swept in and snatched his prize up. Now though the wheat blonde had given him the edge he needed to steal the Brit away.

"Mon cher I think you 'ave 'ad enough to drink. Let's get you 'ome and in bed," Francis said with a wicked gleam in his deep blue eyes. Poor drink addled Arthur saw none of this and simply nodded his consent.

Francis placed a supportive arm around the Englishman's waist and quickly led him out of the bar. Once outside they turned right and started down the street.

"Wait, frog, my apartment is the other way," the sandy blonde protested as he tried to stop the taller blonde.

"Oui, I know, but my apartment is closer. You can sleep this off on my couch," the Frenchman said as he tugged the green eyed blonde along.

"But I need to go home. Alfred will worry," Arthur continued to struggle which only made the Frenchman tighten his grip.

"I will call 'im and let 'im know where you are," the blue eyed Frenchman offered in order to pacify the other man so he would be more compliant. His plan worked as the Brit stopped his struggles.

"Alright, as long as he knows I'm safe," the emerald eyed man consented and allowed himself to be led to the other man's home.

* * *

"'ere we are. 'ome sweet 'ome," Francis said cheerily as he opened the door of his apartment and flipped on the lights. It was a rather large apartment and decorated with things that were the height of fashion.

Feeling exceptionally tired suddenly Arthur spotted the plush couch and stumbled over to it. He unceremoniously flopped onto the cushions face first and kicked off his loafers. The Frenchman chuckled and leisurely sauntered over to the couch as well.

"Roll on to your side, cher. I do not wish for you to accidently smother yourself in my couch," the light blonde said as he pulled a French flag throw blanket off of the back of the couch. The Englishman grumbled into the couch, but complied with the blue eyed man's request.

Francis draped the blanket over his guest and then took a seat beside the Brit. He lifted the sandy blonde's head gently and settled it onto his lap as he casually carded his hand in the soft locks.

"Hm. That feels nice," the emerald eyed man said softly as he snuggled into the throw blanket. Francis grinned devilishly and trailed his hand down to Arthur's ear. His index finger casually traced the shell of the ear and worked its way down to his jaw. The lack of response emboldened the Frenchman and he clasped the smaller man's chin. With slight pressure he coaxed the sandy blonde to turn his head so that his face was upturned toward the taller man. Francis quickly leaned forward intent on capturing Arthur's lips with his own.

Even in his drunken state the Brit realized what the Frenchman's intent was and quickly rolled off of the couch to escape the other blonde.

"Mon cher?" Francis asked casually as he quirked a well manicured brow skyward.

"What the bloody Hell did you think you were doing?" Arthur queried angrily as he glared up at the other man from the floor.

"I was simply going to give you a goodnight kiss," the light blonde answered nonchalantly as he picked a piece of non-existent lent from his shirt.

"Bollocks," the Englishman scoffed as he rose to his feet. "I'm going to freshen up. Call Alfred and let him know where I am. Then we will be going to bed separately,"

Spinning on his heels the sandy blonde quickly made his way down the apartment hall toward the bathroom. With an aggravated sigh Francis pulled out his cell phone and in a spark of inspiration he dialed Arthur's number. It rang twice and then went to voicemail.

"Alfred it's Francis. I wanted to let you know that Arthur and I 'ad a few drinks so 'e is staying the night at my place. 'e will see you tomorrow,"

The Frenchman ended the call and rose to his feet. He meandered down the hall and tapped on the bathroom door.

"What?" a muffled bark came from the other side.

"I called your American. It went to voicemail so I left a message," the blue eyed man said his aggravation evident.

"Thank you. Goodnight frog," Arthur responded curtly his voice conveying that he was done with the evening. Francis rolled his eyes and walked toward his bedroom. Once inside he smiled a wicked little smile.

'The seeds of doubt have been sown,' he thought as he began to undress for bed.

* * *

**So how is it so far? I know EVERYONE makes Francis the bad guy, but I needed drama. Who better to use then the king of drama himself? Arthur is exceptionally seme in this for some reason. I plan to fix that cause I likes me some strong Iggy. Poor thing is just scared. Don't worry, baby, I'm not THAT hateful. Until next chapter sugar bits!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello, dearies! So...this doesn't seem to be doing so hot. Well, it did take a bit for people to latch onto my other stuff. Maybe with a new chapter we'll see some more reviews. Anyway, the drama is picking up. Suspicions, suspicions, suspicions. **

**I own nothing but the story. Comments and favs help get chapters up!**

* * *

"Mattie I am losing my mind over here. Where could he be? I've called the cops and they were no help. I called the hospitals too. Matt what if something bad happened to him?" Alfred asked frantically into his phone as he paced back and forth in his living room.

"Al you need to calm down. I'm sure Arthur is fine. Maybe he went to a friend's and stayed the night?" the Canadian offered to try and calm his overwrought brother.

"Then why wouldn't he call and let me know? I'm telling you Matt something…"

Just then the door of the apartment opened and Arthur walked into the room.

"Mattie he just walked in the door. I'll call you later," the American said and ended the call. The wheat blonde then rounded on his lover in a fit of anger and worry.

"Where the Hell have you been!? I've been up all night worried sick about you!"

Arthur flinched at the loud exclamation from his boyfriend and was taken aback by his anger.

"I was at Francis'," the Brit answered.

"Why the Hell were you at his place? Why didn't you come home? Why didn't you call me?" the azure eyed man fired questions off rapidly as he quickly advanced on his lover.

"We had a few drinks and his place was closer. Didn't you get his voicemail?"

"No! Jeez, Arthur I called the cops and every ER within like fifty miles,"

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to make you worry," Arthur apologized just as he was crushed to the American's chest in a tight embrace.

"It's fine, babe. I shouldn't have gotten upset. It's just...I was so scared that something bad had happened to you," Alfred said his voice filled with a myriad of emotions. The Englishman returned the embrace but could not help the guilty feeling in his heart.

"I'm sorry again, love," the sandy blonde said into the crook of the taller man's neck.

"It's all right, babe. I'm just happy to have you home and safe," Alfred said and placed a loving kiss on the Brit's forehead. "Come on. Let's have something to eat and put this all behind us for right now,"

Arthur nodded and allowed himself to be led to their little kitchen.

* * *

"Hey Artie your phone is buzzin. You want me to see what it is?" Alfred called to Arthur as he lay in their bed later that night playing a game on his smartphone. The green eyed man poked his head out the door of the bathroom with his toothbrush in hand.

"No, but thank you love. I'll look at it when I come to bed," the Brit said and began brushing his teeth. The American gave an affirmative grunt and concentrated on his game.

Arthur quickly finished his evening routine and made his way to the queen sized bed. He slid under the sheets in a semi-sitting position and picked up his smart phone from his night stand. He opened the screen with his passcode and several text messages instantly popped up from Francis.

**Everything all right in paradise?**

**Maybe have a little make up sex?**

**Last night was fun.**

**You should sleep over more often. XX**

To say that the Englishman blushed would be an understatement. He skin tone went from alabaster to pale rose almost instantly and extended along his cheeks to the tips of his ears. What the Hell was Francis thinking sending such suggestive messages and what was with that kiss attempt? The Frenchman knew that Alfred had a bit of a jealous streak and didn't care for him. Arthur quickly typed a reply.

**You will forget last night ever happened!**

**We will never speak of it again!**

The Brit quickly deleted the conversation and set the mobile on his night stand again with a sigh. He should have known better than to talk to Francis about his relationship. The Frenchman had a bad habit of meddling in the love lives of others in an often misguided attempt to be helpful in his own way. Arthur just did not need that with his current concerns.

"What's with the sigh, sweetheart?" Alfred asked as he set his phone and glasses on his own night stand. His words quickly pulled the sandy blonde from his inner, slightly guilty thoughts.

"Oh it's just the frog being the frog," the green eyed man said as he shifted his position so that he could snuggle up to his lover. The American frowned slightly as he snuggled with the Brit. He wasn't exactly a big fan of Francis.

"What did he have to say?" the wheat blonde asked shortly and carded his hand through the Englishman's hair affecctionately.

"He just wanted to make sure I was all right, but in his own 'special' way," Arthur half lied after a moment of hesitation. The azure eyed man noticed the slight hesitation, but let it slide by. He hummed in response and kissed the Englishman's forehead.

"Night, babe. I love you,"

"Good night, love. I love you, too," Arthur said and drifted into a restless slumber.

* * *

Arthur knew what he was about to do was wrong. He knew it was a complete and total breach of Alfred's trust. However, the American had been getting frequent suspicious calls and Arthur was on the verge of losing his sanity from this nagging concern. His damn suspicious, self-loathing part of himself would not be sated until he had proof of his beloved's innocence.

So one day while Alfred was in the shower the Brit slunk into their room and looked through the American's phone.

He quickly looked through the wheat blonde's calendar. Nothing suspicious there. Then his text messages and calls. Again nothing.

The Englishman was both relieved and irritated in the same moment. He knew that he could trust Alfred, but what was with the sudden secrecy? Usually the American could careless if Arthur was around for his conversations.

"What is going on?" Arthur growled as he set down the mobile and fell back on the bed. He placed an arm over his eyes and sighed deeply. He hated this. He hated this change in his boyfriend. He didn't understand it and that scared him.

"At least I now know he isn't cheating on me," Arthur muttered rolling on to his side and drawing his knees to his chest. "But that doesn't mean he's not going to leave me,"

As the Brit lay on the bed wallowing in self-pity and guilt Alfred exited the bathroom. He spotted his dear Englishman curled on the bed looking upset and went to him.

"Hey, Artie. What's wrong, babe?" the American asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked Arthur's soft blonde hair.

"Migraine," the Englishman lied and curled more into himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart," the wheat blonde said rising from the bed. He been through this before and knew what would help his lover. Moving quickly, Alfred fetched some migraine relievers and a glass of water.

"All right, Artie. Get comfy and take his medicine. I'll turn off all the lights and let you rest until this passes. Okay?" Alfred said as Arthur did as he was told. The Brit excepted the medicine and swallowed it quickly before laying down.

"Thank you, love,"

"Anytime, babe. Sleep tight," the American said and gently kissed his ailing lover's forehead. He then quickly turned off all the lights and exited the room. As soon as he was sure the younger man was gone Arthur buried his face in his pillow and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me, Matt. I'm so excited that it finally is ready," Alfred said with barely contained joy as he and his twin walked through the crowded shopping center.

"Of course, Al. Besides I need to see it since it's all you've been able to talk about for the last couple of weeks," Matthew said with a wide smile. His brother was such an overgrown kid sometimes. The pair walked in amiable silence until they reached their destination: F & T Jewelers.

The American pushed open the shop door and a little bell chimed to alert the employees that someone entered.

"Like welcome to F & T Jewelers," a warm voice called from the back of the small, very pink store.

"Hey Feliks! Is Toris in?" the wheat blonde called back cheerily. A blonde man with deep green eyes appeared in the doorway of the back room and smiled.

"Oh like hi Alfred. Tor is in the back. I'll go get him for you," Feliks said and quickly disappeared again. Moments later a man with soft brown hair and gentle green eyes walked out of the back room with a small box in hand.

"Hello Alfred. Oh Matthew you're here too," Toris said with a small smile.

"Hi Toris. Long time no see," the Canadian greeted with a grin.

"I hear you married Gilbert. Congratulations," the brunette said politely.

"Thank you. So is that it?" the violet eyed man asked as he curiously eyed the small pink velvet box.

"Yes. Let's step over to the counter so I can show it to you," the green eyed man said with a sweeping motion of his arm indicating the counter to their right. The trio moved to the glass counter and Toris set the little box down. He pulled a small cloth from behind the case and spread it on the surface of the case. The brunette then snapped open the box and pulled out a ring.

"I don't wish to brag, but this has to be my best work yet," the Lithuanian said with a proud grin as he set the ring on the cloth. Alfred gently picked up the ring and inspected it with Matt looking over his shoulder.

The quarter inch rose gold band shone in the shop light to reveal intricate carvings. Twirling knot work encircled the band and ended to form a pair of hands clasping an emerald heart.

"Sweet maple it's gorgeous," Matthew commented with a happy smile. Alfred shot his thousand watt smile at Toris.

"Dude it's perfect. Arthur is going to lose it when he sees this baby," the wheat blonde said as he delicately set the ring back on the cloth. Toris beamed and put the ring back in its box. He then pulled out a pink bag and placed the box in the bag.

"I'm so very glad. I wish you all the best my friend and I expect an invitation to the wedding," the green eyed man said as he handed the bag to the blue eyed man.

"I'll be sure and deliver it personally. Thanks Toris you are the man," Al said excepting the bag and turning to leave.

"Bye Toris it was good to see you," the wavy blonde said as he followed his brother.

As the pair exited the jewelers and stepped into the throng of other shoppers Matthew noticed the bounce in his brother's step.

"So I'm guessing things have been better at home since 'Fish finger gate'?" the Canadian inquired. Alfred's bounce faltered slightly.

"Well Artie's been a little withdrawn and distant. That son of bitch, Franics, has been kind of brazen since Artie stayed at his place after the fight too. I don't like that Arthur has been hanging out with the Frenchy a lot nore," the American said a bit crestfallen and irritated.

"Al, I know you don't really care for Francis, but you have to trust that Arthur…" the wavy blonde started but was cut off.

"I trust Artie completely. It's the French bastard I don't trust. He's always so...touchy feely. Especially around Artie. He just rubs me the wrong way,"

"Okay, but he is always like that," Matt said with a shrug.

"I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it or excuse it," Al said with a hard edge to his voice. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Back to the original subject. Why do you think Arthur is being withdrawn?"

"He just has been...off since that fight," the azure eyed man sighed. "It doesn't help that I'm keeping this big secret from him. Every time I get a call I have to step out of the room so he doesn't figure me out. I hate acting all suspicious,"

"Well that will all be over soon and then you guys can go back to your normal dysfunctional selves," the Canadian said casually with a sneaky grin.

"Yeah...Hey wait? Dysfunctional? That's mean, Matt," the American said shooting his brother an ugly look. Matthew laughed and dodged his twins half hearted playful punch.

"Maybe we should all do something together to cheer you two up? What if we went with the guys to the bar this Friday instead of staying in? We haven't all gone out together in ages," the violet eyed man suggested.

"I dunno. You know how they all get when their drunk," the wheat blonde said apprehensively.

"Oh come on, Al. It will be fun. I'll make Gil be my DD and you know Toni doesn't drink if Lov is. Your supposed to be the fun twin remember?" the wavy blonde teased.

"Hey I am totally the fun twin," Al said and rolled his eyes. "Fine we'll go with the guys,"

"Awesome," Matthew said with a triumphant grin that reminded Al of a certain albino.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry Iggy is coming off as so...I dunno. Gah! He balls back up later I swear! I guess Al just brings out that softer side of him. Plus, poor thing really is scared/confused that his American is going to leave him. We know Iggy doesn't do so hot with people leaving. Well, it gets good and steamy next chapter. Consider this your yaoi warning. Updates are most likely going to be on Sundays, unless I get really antsy. Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Disclaimer! Boy/Boy lovin in this chapter! Consider this your warning! Hello darlings! As promised here is the next chapter. It's extra long because if I cut it off for word count it wouldn't flow right. This was hard for me to get out simply because real life was Hell this past week. The one year anniversary of my sister's passing was Wednesday. Plus, I have been sick so yeah if anything sucks in this chapter I blame that.**

**Anyway, sorry this note is so long. Please enjoy, remember I only own the story, comments and favs help to get chapters up.**

* * *

To say Alfred hated when Arthur drank would be an almost completely false statement. He actually liked when his lover drank because it loosened his usual stiff demeanor up a little bit. Plus the Brit tended to get very affectionate which the American would never complain about. The only thing he didn't care for was his temper.

Arthur had a pretty short fuse to begin with, but with a little liquor that fuse became almost non-existent. So, Al REALLY hated when his little Englishman drank with his friends because they were assholes who enjoyed setting him off.

Which is exactly what was going on now as the American sat sipping on his one and only beer. After five shots of straight rum, that the jerks had dared him to down, Arthur was blitzed. The sandy blonde was currently arguing with Francis which only managed to aggravate the azure eyed blonde more.

"Stupid frog you take back what you said about my cooking," the emerald eyed man exclaimed angrily slamming his drunken fist against the table and glared at the Frenchman.

"Non, your cooking is a sin against food. I don't know 'ow pauvre petit Alfred eats your atrocities and not die," Francis said and dramatically pressed the back of his hand to his forehead in mock distress. The wheat blonde man's brow twitched in irritation at the theatrics.

"Rubbish! Alfred loves my cooking. Don't you love?" the sandy blonde said latching on to the American's arm and nuzzling his shoulder. The azure eyed man smiled down at his intoxicated lover.

"Your food is one of a kind babe," Alfred said and kissed the crown of Arthur's head. Francis' well manicured eyebrow twitched in irritation as he took a sip of his wine.

'Damn lying American,' the Frenchman thought and suddenly an idea popped into his head. He snickered and a calculating look filled his eyes.

"You know 'e is just saying that to save your feelings. Wasn't it your cooking that caused that fight you 'ad a few weeks ago? You know the one that sent you to seek my particular comforting,"

Alfred felt Arthur stiffen and his grip tighten on his arm. Looking down into his lover's eyes the American found they were large with fear.

"I-I told you not t-to talk about that a-again," the green eyed man stuttered out instantly sober as he aimed a pleading look at the Frenchman.

"Oh pardon mon cher. The wine must 'ave gotten to mon tete," Francis said with chuckle.

Unfortunately, for Arthur the damage had been done and Alfred's curiosity had been peaked. He had let what happened that night slide because he had been so worried. Now though it seemed that that issue needed to be addressed. Especially with the Frenchman's little comment about 'particular comforting'.

"Arthur we never really talked about what happened that night. I know you were upset I ignored you, but is there something else you need to tell me?" Alfred asked with suspicion in his voice as he tried to meet the smaller man's eyes.

"No, love. Everything is fine. I was just being overly dramatic," the Brit said avoiding looking at the American and Al knew he was lying.

"Come now mon lapin. It is not nice to lie. 'e will understand if you tell 'im 'ow you were worried 'e was cheating on you," the wavy blonde supplied and as soon as the words were uttered all the air left the room.

Alfred and Arthur both stiffened abruptly. Hurt, questioning cerulean eyes looked down to meet sad, regretful emerald ones.

"Arthur?" the American queried not wanting the Frenchman's words to be true, but the Brit's next action only confirmed it. Without warning Arthur jerked back releasing the wheat blonde and bolted for the door. Alfred was instantly on his feet, but out of the corner of his eye he saw a smirk on Francis' face. Rounding on the Frenchman the American pointed an authoritative finger at the wavy blonde.

"You and I are going to have a nice chat later," the azure eyed blonde ground out between clenched teeth. The Frenchman steepled his hands and rested his chin upon them.

"I look forward to it," Francis purred and his smirk widened. With that Alfred tore out of the bar after his lover.

* * *

Now Arthur may not have been the strongest man but he was a fast son of a bitch even when drunk. Alfred arrived back at the apartment and knew that his Brit was already there by the light seeping under the bedroom door.

At this point and time the American was good and royally pissed. He was pissed at Francis for causing this whole mess and at Arthur for running away. He was upset by the accusation of cheating, mad about the secrecy, and he was ticked at himself for being angry. Not that he didn't have a right to be angry, but he could see where he played into the equation.

Taking several calming breaths the American took off his shoes and set them near the door. He then walked to the bedroom door intent on talking things out calmly. That is until he found the door was locked and that shattered all his composure.

"Arthur! Open this damn door!" the azure eyed man bellowed as his hands balled into fists at his sides. He heard a small gasp and shuffling from within the room. The door unlocked hesitantly then opened to reveal a red eyed Arthur.

Alfred glared menacingly opening his mouth to speak but was instantly cut off when the Brit threw himself at the American. His slender arms wrapped around the taller man and he sobbed into his shirt.

"I'm s-sorry! I'm sorry pl-please don't leav-ve me!"

Instantly, all the anger that Alfred had been feeling dissipated as he looked down at the sobbing man wrapped around his torso. The wheat blonde felt guilt encase his heart as he wrapped one protective arm around the smaller man and used the other to tilt the Englishman's chin up so they could face each other.

"Baby I'm not going anywhere," Alfred said as he brought his lips down to meet Arthur's. His hand shifted from the sandy blonde's chin to cup his cheek.

It was a tender reassuring kiss. Their lips gently caressing each other to give comfort and convey their mutual love. Yet the Brit needed more. No! Not just more he needed Alfred to claim him. He needed to feel the safety and love he had always felt in those strong arms.

"Al, I need you," Arthur whispered as he pressed aggressively against the taller man and then ran his tongue along the wheat blonde's lower lip. Alfred opened his mouth to allow the sandy blonde to enter, but quickly gained dominance in the kiss his tongue delving deep into the other man's mouth. The hand cupping the Brit's cheek now snaked back to hold the back of his head.

Passion ignited, the American started walking into the bedroom forcing the Brit to move backward with him. Arthur shifted his arms from around Al's chest to wrap around his neck. Alfred's own hands slide down and gripped the hem of the Englishman's shirt. He tugged it up over the smaller man's head breaking their kiss for only a moment.

Arthur feels the edge of the bed bump the back of his knees and suddenly he is falling backward onto the mattress with Alfred landing on top of him. The American's hands casually rub up and down the Brit's sides making him shudder. He moans into the taller man's mouth and tugs earnestly at the collar of Alfred's shirt.

The wheat blonde chuckles and breaks the kiss to trail along Arthur's jaw to his ear.

"Someone's eager," the azure eyed man whispers huskily and licks the shell of Arthur's ear eliciting a groan.

"Belt up, git. Why do we still have so much clothing on?" the Englishman panted as he continued to try and tug off his lover's shirt. Alfred snorts and reaches up to remove the Brit's hands from his collar. Blue eyes connect with green.

"Stay right here. I'll be right back," the American said as he slid back off of Arthur and the bed. The sandy blonde props himself up slightly on his elbows and watches as the taller man slowly divested himself of his clothing. Alfred notices him watching and winks at the older man.

"Like what you see?" the wheat blonde teased as his shirt hit the floor and he moved his hands to his pants. Arthur drank in the sight of the half naked, younger man.

"I'd like it more if you'd hurry up and get over here to fuck me senseless," Arthur growled and licked his lips hungrily. Before Arthur saw it coming, Alfred took hold of his chin and the American's lips hovered above his own.

"Keep using language like that and I'll have to gag you," the American purred and his tongue traced the curve of the Englishman's kiss swollen lower lip. Arthur shuddered and his eyes rolled back in desire. Alfred released the Brit's chin and he quickly removed his pants, boxers, and socks.

The wheat blonde climbed back atop the sandy blonde and claimed his lips in a possessive kiss. He then trailed kisses along his jaw down to the crux of his neck and shoulder. Here he paused to lick the sensitive skin making his lover writhe in ecstasy.

The American smirked wickedly just before he bit down savagely on the tender flesh. Arthur's emerald eyes flew open and he cried out animalistically. Alfred continued to nip and suckle the tortured skin until he had left a large royal purple love bite to mar the Englishman's alabaster skin.

Satisfied with his work the azure eyed man continued his trek southward where he captured one of the emerald eyed blonde's hard pink nipples in his wicked mouth. Arthur squirmed and moaned wantonly as that mouth assaulted the defenseless nub.

"Al...nng...please…"

"Please what, sweetheart?" Alfred asked against the Brit's sensitive skin without looking at him.

"I...ah...need you," Arthur rasped his voice heavy with lust and bucked his hips.

"Need me where? Here?" the American asked as his mouth traveled downward and nipped at the tender flesh of Arthur's stomach making the Brit whimper.

"Or here?" his tongue dipped into Arthur's navel eliciting a groan.

"Oh I know. Here," Alfred's hand gently palmed the Englishman's length through his pants.

"Yes!" Arthur scream and bucked his hips harshly into the wheat blonde's hand. The American chuckled and decided to have mercy on his lover. Strong tan hands quickly undid the Brit's pants and tugged down the offending article along with his boxers.

Arthur hissed through his teeth as the cool air of the room caressed his hardened member. Alfred adjusted his position so that he was comfortably between the smaller man's legs. His head dipped down and his mouth captured Arthur's head. His tongue swirled around the tip teasingly as he brought one of his hands up to grip the base. Slowly, the American bobbed his head and moved his hand in sync to pleasure his lover.

The Brit panted heavily and fisted his hands into the comforter. It should be an absolute sin to have a mouth as amazingly wicked as the Americans.

"Al...gah...so good," Arthur panted and bucked his hips trying to get further into the American's warm moist cavern. Alfred hummed in response making the sandy blonde buck again. The American used his other hand to pin the Brit's hips to the bed making him whimper.

Alfred rolled his eyes at Arthur's needy whimper and slowly took his enter length into his mouth. Taking in a breath through his nose the American began deep throating the Brit. Arthur unfisted his hands and slid them into his lover's blonde locks. He could feel the familiar knot forming in his stomach and knew he was close to his release. Alfred realized this as well and gave a particularly hard suck before releasing Arthur's member with a wet pop.

The Englishman all but sobbed at the loss of his lover's warm mouth. He released the American's hair and glared at him with lust hazed eyes. Alfred smiled at him innocently and rose from his position. He moved over to his nightstand and opened the little drawer. He reached in and pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid.

"Scoot further back onto the bed," he said as he crawled onto the bed toward the Brit. The emerald eyed man groaned slightly, but did as he was asked. The American quickly took his position kneeling between the sandy blonde's spread legs and poured some of the liquid on to his fingers. He rubbed them together to warm the liquid.

His practiced hand descended and gently caressed Arthur's entrance before slowly sliding in the first finger. Arthur flinched at the intrusion, but quickly relaxed as the American gently moved it back and forth. The wheat blonde quickly added a second finger and placed feathery kisses on Arthur's inner thigh to distract him.

Alfred began scissoring the two digits to help stretch his lover before he added the third and final finger. Arthur hissed in pain and the American paused to allow the Brit to adjust. Loving blue eyes looked into blissful green and Arthur nodded for him to continue.

Alfred moved his fingers in and out in a gentle rhythm as he sought out a certain bundle of nerves. He knew he had hit it when the Englishman suddenly arched his back and called out his name. The American sped up his pace and assaulted the bundle until he thought Arthur would burst.

"Al...ahh...I'm…" Arthur was cut off by Alfred claiming his lips and removed his fingers from the Brit.

"Are you ready?" the azure eyed man asked his breath mixing with the sandy blondes.

"Yes," Arthur panted and that was all the American needed. Shifting slightly the wheat blonde pressed his tip against the Englishman's entrance and pressed past the tight ring of muscle. The Brit stiffened against the intrusion and clenched his teeth. Alfred quickly reached up and stroked Arthur's weeping member to help the smaller man relax.

"Relax, babe, I've got you," the cerulean eyed man soothed.

As the emerald eyed man relaxed Al pressed forward until he was fully sheathed within Arthur. Arthur reached up and pulled Alred's head down bringing him into a deep kiss.

"Move, love. Make me call your name," the Brit purred against his lover's lips.

The American smiled as he slowly pulled back until just the tip was left and then quickly pressed back in. He began a steady rhythm and pumped Arthur's length in time with every thrust.

"Al...faster…" the Brit panted in frustration his body screaming for more friction. With out delay the American upped his tempo and thrust at various angles to find that bundle of nerves. Arthur growled in aggravation with each thrust until white hot fire ran up his spine when Al hit his prostate. His hips bucked of their own accord and an animal cry escaped his lips.

Alfred grinned wider and began savagely thrusting into that particular spot. The American could feel his release coiling in his stomach and knew he'd finish soon.

"Artie...nng...close…" the blue eyed man grunted.

"Me..too...Alfrahh!" Arthur cried out as he came coating Al's hand in his seed. As Arthur's walls clamped tight around the American he gave a final deep thrust and came as well. His quaking muscles unable to support himself Alfred pulled out of Arthur and flopped onto the mattress next to the Brit.

Arthur rolled onto his side and snuggled into Alfred's side. The American wrapped his arm around the smaller man and they laid there enjoying the afterglow.

"I love you, Alfred," the Englishman said and nuzzled the American's chest.

"I love you, too, Arthur," Alfred said as he casually rubbed up and down the other man's arm. "You know we still have to talk, right?"

"I know," the Brit said sadly with a sigh. "Can we talk after a shower though?"

"Sure thing, babe," the blue eyed man said and kissed his lover's forehead.

* * *

After a quick shower the pair found themselves snuggling warmly in their bed wrapped in each other's arms. Arthur had been very quiet and withdrawn which made Alfred worry.

"Babe, I know you don't want to talk, but we need to. I'm feeling really hurt and I deserve to know what's going on," the American said calmly as he rubbed gentle circles into the Englishman's back. A heavy, resigned sigh escaped the smaller man's lips.

"All right. Just please don't be mad," Arthur said and held Alfred a bit tighter. "That night of our fight I left initially because I was angry about you ignoring me. You've been doing that a lot lately,"

"I have an explanation for that, but I want you to finish first," the wheat blonde interjected. The Brit looked up at him curiously, but continued.

"I actually got over being mad pretty quickly, but then I started wondering why you've been ignoring me. I was mulling all these doubts and worries over when I bumped in to Francis. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him, but he was persistent. He convinced me to have a drink with him. It was only going to be one drink I swear,"

Penitent green eyes looked deep into understanding blue.

"I understand, Artie. That isn't important right now. Just finish your story," the American said and ran a comforting hand through the Englishman's soft hair.

"Well I had a few drinks and started telling Francis about my fears that…" the Brit paused and swallowed thickly. "That you were cheating on me,"

"Sweetheart, you know I would never do anything like that. It's majorly un-heroic,"

"I know. I know and I'm sorry. I just...With you ignoring me...I was scared...I'm still scared of losing you," Arthur choked back a sob and clung tighter to the American.

"Shh...It's okay, baby. I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to tell me the rest if you don't want too," Alfred soothed as he held the Englishman tighter and felt guilt grip his heart. He could really kick himself for putting his beloved through all this.

Wanting to rid himself of his doubts and reassured by his lover's soothing words Arthur pressed on with his tale.

"Francis was actually being decent at first which is surprising for him. He reassured me that you'd never do anything like cheating. I was pretty drunk and he then suggested going to his place after promising to call you,"

"Which he didn't," Alfred scoffed.

"Actually he did call, but it was my phone. It must have been a mistake," Arthur commented and the American filed that away as something else to 'discuss' with the snail eater.

"Yeah, must have. Now what did he mean by his 'particular comfort'? Did he try and pull anything when you got back to his place?" the wheat blonde asked with an edge to his voice. Arthur noticed the iciness of the American's tone, but he knew Alfred needed to know.

"Well he did try to kiss me," the Brit said a bit hesitantly and felt Alfred stiffen.

"Please tell me you socked him one," the American said with an even icier air and his hold tightened on the Englishman.

"No. I was caught off guard and simply evaded his movements," the sandy blonde said simply and looked up into the stormy blue eyes of his lover. "Alfred?"

Rage filled Alfred to bursting, but he needed to save that fire for when he 'talked' to Francis. The American closed his eyes and gave his head a small shake. When he opened his eyes again the were the clear sky blue the Englishman adored.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Got lost in my own thoughts for a moment," Alfred said before leaning forward and placing a kiss on Arthur's lips. "I'm glad we talked and got everything in the open,"

"Well, one more tiny confession," the Brit said as his cheeks burned scarlet. "I may have looked through your phone, but only due to your still unexplained recent behavior,"

Alfred looked down at Arthur in total shock before sighing deeply. He did bring this on himself so he really couldn't be upset.

"I can't give you the whole story, but I will tell you that it isn't anything bad. I'm planning a surprise and I just need you to be a little patient with me," the American said with a sheepish grin.

"It's not much of a surprise if I know it's coming," the sandy blonde said with a slight scowl.

"Oh trust me, babe. You are going to be completely surprised even knowing something is coming," the azure eyed man said with a cocky smile. "Now let's go to sleep. It's been a long day,"

"All right. Good night. I love you," Arthur said with a yawn and snuggled more into his American.

"Night, Artie. Love you, too," Alfred said and kissed the crown of the Brit's head.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello again dearies! Another chapter for you has arrived. Shout out to everyone who has commented, faved, & followed my little tale. Special shout to Romano's curl! You are the driving force behind this fic right now! All your lovely comments are very encouraging. Things are just getting crazier from here kids. So strap in and hold on tight.**

**As always, I own nothing. Comments and favs feed my drive to continue.**

* * *

Alfred jovially hummed 'Flight of the Valkyries' as he took long purposeful strides toward the door of a certain Frenchman's apartment. It had been several days since the bar incident and that had given the wheat blonde time to sort out what he was going to do about Francis. As he stood in front of the apartment door the American took several soothing breathes to quell his rather aggressive emotions.

'I'm just here to talk. I will not do anything rash like, oh, sock the smug douchebag in his face. Artie's already gonna be pissed I'm here in the first place. No need to make him madder,' the azure eyed man thought as he knocked firmly on the door.

A few moments later he heard the door unlock and open to reveal an annoyed Francis. The wheat blonde instantly plastered a friendly, forced smile on his face.

"Hey, Francis. May I come in? I have somethings I want to discuss with you," the American said with an edge to his voice that indicated 'no' was not an acceptable answer. The Frenchman cautiously eyed the younger man before stepping back and gesturing for the other man to enter.

"Oui, come in. I was wondering when you would be by," the deep blue eyed man said. Still smiling Alfred moved past the light blonde and walked into the apartments living room. He eyed the rather large apartment and gave an appreciative whistle.

"Nice place you got here," the American said before taking a seat on the plush couch.

"Oui, better than that tiny 'ovel you live in with mon lapin," Francis said snidely as he took a seat opposite Alfred in a cushy armchair. The younger man was stunned silent for a second, but quickly recovered letting the rude comment slide.

"So how have you been since I saw you last?" the azure eyed man asked with forced kindness.

"Alfred, let's quit with the niceties and get to the real reason why you are 'ere," the Frenchman said bluntly and glowered at the younger man.

"Okay then," the wheat blonde said cheerily with a boyish grin. "I'd really appreciate it if you would stop trying to steal my boyfriend,"

Francis smirked and leaned forward toward his guest.

"Non, I don't think I will," the Frenchman said coldly. Alfred's false smile fell and he fixed a scowl on the older man.

"So that's how it's gonna be," the wheat blonde said with a hard edge to his voice and barely containing his mounting rage.

"Oui, the kid gloves are off," the Frenchman said with a devious smirk. The American was really tempted to knock that look off his smarmy face.

"Right, then. Listen good so I don't have to repeat myself," the azure eyed blonde said his tone threatening as he leaned aggressively toward the other blonde. "I'm on to you and I'm no longer going to tolerate your shit. So back off. Got me, Frenchie?"

The pregnant silence that followed Alfred's statement stretched on for several moments before Francis replied.

"Non," his smirk widened and the American was stunned momentarily. Again.

"Excuse me? Could you repeat that? I must not have heard you right due to your stupid accent," Alfred said snidely.

"You 'eard me correctly. I said no. I will not back off," the Frenchman said and leaned back in his chair gloating.

To say Al was shocked would be an understatement. He could not believe the gall of this asshole.

"What makes you think you have the right to even try and take him from me?"

"It's simple really. I think Arthur would look better with me," the Frenchman said as if his answer was the most obvious thing in the world. That damn smirk never once having left his face. The azure eyed blonde gripped the couch cushion beneath him in an effort to not lose control of himself.

"It will be rather simple to take 'im as well because Arthur is so insecure it's almost pitiful. One more fight, a little wine, and my charms," the Frenchman flipper his hair and his eyes took an a victorious gleam. "You 'ave lost already, mon stupide ami,"

'Oh that is it!' Alfred thought angrily as his vision became a wall of red. When his vision cleared the American he was on his feet and was also greeted with Francis nursing his swelling jaw. Seeing this only spurred on the enraged man.

"That is your only warning. You so much as look like you are considering touching Arthur and I will beat you to within an inch of your life," Alfred ground out between his teeth and if looks could kill Francis would be six feet under. On that note the azured eyed man turned and stormed out of the apartment.

* * *

"Babe, I'm back," Alfred called warmly as he entered their apartment. He knew Francis would have called the Brit by now to try and paint him as a villain. As he had expected an irritated, exasperated Englishman sat on their worn couch glowering at him.

"Care to explain to me why I just received a call from Francis saying that you went to his apartment and attacked him unprovoked?"

The wheat blonde gave a heavy sigh as he removed his shoes and set them by the door.

"Firstly, it wasn't unprovoked and secondly, bitch deserved it," the American said as he moved to the couch and sat beside his lover.

"Could you elaborate on those statements a bit more and explain why you went over there to begin with?" Arthur queried as he edged away from Alfred slightly in irritation. The American gave another sigh. He really hated being guilty until proven innocent.

"I went to the damn wino's place to talk. Just to talk I swear, Artie," the wheat blonde said as he turned his azure eyes toward the Brit. Arthur saw the sincerity in those gentle eyes and his irritation subsided slightly.

"I believe you, love," the sandy blonde reassured and gave the younger man's knee a gentle pat. A small smile spread across Alfred's face and he placed his hand on top of Arthur's. The Englishman returned the smile briefly before remembering he was upset with the American. He withdrew his hand and set his face with an indifferent look.

"So what could you possibly have been talking to the frog about that would lead to you punching him?"

The wheat blonde frowned at the sudden mood swing of his lover, but quickly became sheepish at the Englishman's query.

"Well, actually we were kinda, maybe, sorta talking about you," the wheat blonde absently scratched at the back of his head and looked away from the sandy blonde.

"Me?" Arthur arched a massive brow at this.

"Yeah, I was trying to get him to back off," Alfred couldn't look at Arthur. He knew the Brit was going to be mad at him for acting like a possessive, over protective asshole, but damn it the Frenchie was way too handsie with Arthur.

"Back off of what?" the Englishman questioned a deep frown creasing his face.

"Please, don't make me spell it out for you Artie. It's just going to get you mad," the American said with a groan and dropped his head to his chest.

"I'm already mad, Alfred. You assaulted my oldest friend and I'm starting to think it's because of your damn possessive nature. Francis is not a threat…"

"But he is, Arthur. You just don't see it," the wheat blonde said as he turned fiery blue eyes onto the emerald eyed man. Arthur could feel his irritation rising.

"Alfred, I know you don't care for how freely Francis gives his affection, but he does that to everyone," the Englishman argued and his brows furrowed.

"That's what he makes everyone think. When was the last time he was handsie with anyone, but you?" the American countered.

"I can't really say, but then again we're both usually drunk…"

"No, you are drunk. Haven't you noticed that he only ever sips at his wine? You guys only think he is drunk because you don't notice how much he's had to drink compared to what you've drank. Snail sucking bastard deserves an Oscar," Alfred growled out as his earlier anger started to resurface.

He really did not want to argue with Arthur, but he was starting to get frustrated with the Brit for being mad at him. Why was he taking that damn Frenchie's side anyway? HE is Arthur's boyfriend, NOT Francis.

Arthur could tell from his body language that his American was getting quite upset. The Brit really didn't want to have another fight, but he really did not appreciate the younger man's behavior. He opened his mouth to voice his irritation, but was cut off by the wheat blonde.

"I know you hate when I act all possessive, but I do it cause I'm scared, babe. When I think of you not being in my life my whole body aches. I don't think I could live without you," sad, fearful cerulean eyes lifted to look into shining green. "You are the most precious person in my life sweetheart. I know I'm no prize, and Francis has a lot more to offer you. The only thing I have over that wino is that I love you more than he ever could,"

They sat staring at each other for sometime. Pleading blue eyes locked with contemplative green. Arthur was first to break the moment when he dropped his eyes to his lap.

"Idiot," he muttered and toyed with the hem of his shirt. "Do you have so little faith in me? In us? To think that my heart can be so easily swayed?"

Without warning Alfred took Arthur's hands into his surprising the Brit and once again their eyes locked together.

"Artie, if I have faith in nothing else I have faith in you and our love," the American leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the older man's lips. "I'm sorry I went and acted like a macho douchebag. I'll call Francis right now and apologize if it will help you forgive me,"

The Englishman was taken aback by the sudden actions and words of his usually immature lover. A warmth that centered around his heart slowly spread through the sandy blonde. Pulling his hands free of the younger man's Arthur raised them to gently hold Alfred's face.

"There is nothing to forgive, love," the Brit leaned upward and placed a tender kiss on the younger man's forehead. "I'm sure the frog deserved it. He can be quite crass often,"

A broad smile spread across the wheat blonde's face and he gathered his lover into his arms. He showered the smaller man's face with kisses causing him to laugh that laugh that made the American melt.

"I love you, Artie," Alfred exclaimed as he laid back onto the couch so that Arthur lay atop him.

"I love you, too, Alfie," the Brit said as he affectionately nuzzled the younger man's firm chest.

They laid there on the couch in tender silence for sometime enjoying the feel of each other. Alfred was on the verge of falling asleep when he suddenly remembered that he needed to tell Arthur something.

"Hey, babe, you awake?" the wheat blonde asked looking at the top of the Englishman's head. Arthur merely grunted in response making the American chuckle.

"So you remember I was planning that surprise, right?"

"Yes," the emerald eyed man said as he lazily lifted his head so that he could look at the younger man. The American smiled at how cute his lover looked with his eyes half hooded with sleep.

"You're so freakin adorable, sweetheart," the azure eyed man cooed as he lifted his head and kissed the tip of the Brit's nose. The Englishman flushed and buried his face in the American's chest.

"Belt up, wanker," Arthur muttered earning another chuckle from the younger man.

"So cute. Anyway, tomorrow night I'm going to give you the surprise. So I need you to wear that green suit you look so damn sexy in and makes your eyes shine," Alfred said with a sneaky smile on his lips.

Arthur slowly lifted his gaze and locked eyes with his lover.

"Will you be wearing your blue suit?" the Brit asked as he licked his lips and his eyes became hooded.

"Yes," the wheat blonde answered simply.

"With the matching fedora?" the Englishman shifted uncomfortably atop the American

"Naturally," the azure eyed man's grin grew more devious.

A predatory smile graced the Brit's rosy lips and a hungry look filled his eyes.

"Now, Alfred, you know that when you wear that suit I can barely keep my hands off of you," Arthur said huskily as his hands began to roam along the younger man beneath him.

"I know, but you'll have to behave tomorrow if you want your surprise," Alfred replied as his own hands slid along the Englishman's sides to stop and knead the older man's hips.

"But tonight I can be as naughty as I please?" the emerald eyed man asked with a devilish grin.

"I was hoping you might say something like that," the azure eyed man said as he pulled the Brit into a hungry kiss.

* * *

"Arthur, I swear dude, if you can't keep your hands to yourself I'm going to tie them behind your back until we get there," Alfred said irritatedly as he removed Arthur's hand from his thigh for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. The couple were in their red Honda Civic driving to the location of Alfred's 'surprise'.

The Brit glowered at the American with a huff and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, excuse me for finding you attractive and wanting to be affectionate,"

"That's not affection. That's molestation," the American countered as he brought the vehicle to a stop for a red light.

The Englishman gave another huff and looked out the window. He could see that they were in the 'richer' part of the city and his curiosity was peaked.

"Where exactly are we going?" he asked turning curious emerald eyes toward the American. A wide grin spread across the wheat blonde's face as the car shifted into motion again.

"The Garden,"

Arthur felt as if his jaw had literally hit the floor of the car. The Garden was the premier fusion cuisine five star restaurant that had opened the year prior and was already booked solid until October 2016. As the name suggested the dining area was set in the middle of an expansive roof top garden filled with almost every flower imaginable. As soon as Arthur had heard about the place he had wanted to go there.

"How on Earth did you manage to get a table at The Garden? It is book solid for nearly three years," the Brit asked in complete and utter awe of his boyfriend.

"I'm the hero, Artie! I can do anything. Especially when it is for you," the sandy blonde blushed crimson. "That and my cousin might possibly be dating the owner,"

"You have to be the single luckiest person on the planet, Alfred Jones," Arthur commented as he continued to stare at his lover in shock.

"Yup and you're the proof of that statement," Alfred said as he quickly stole a kiss making the Englishman's blush impossibly deeper.

* * *

**AN: I had to cut off here because there is SO MUCH I want to fit into the story and if I tried to put it here we'd be looking at 6,000 word chapter! That would be a lil crazy. So next chapter will be a HUGE advance in the story. It's mostly written so we may even get an early chapter, but don't hold your breath. Until next time doll babies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: In honor of Iggy's birthday I'm posting the next chapter! Happy birthday to our wonderful Brit! So prepare for so much sugary sweet fluff you may need an insulin injection. Enjoy loves and barring catastrophe we'll have another chapter Sunday.**

**I own nothing but this fluffy story. Comments & favs help me stay motivated.**

* * *

The next fifteen minutes were an utter blur to Arthur as he tried to absorb everything that was going on around him. They had arrived at the restaurant and had been instantly whisked to a table surrounded by a variety of rose bushes in several different hues. Silvery moonlight shone through the glass roof and was accentuated by the subtle track lighting set into the roof supports. Everywhere he looked the Brit saw gorgeous flora in every color imaginable. The servers were all dressed in sharp looking black slacks and white button up shirts with black bow ties. The Brit felt as if he were in some fanciful fairy tale.

"I should have believed you when you said even knowing a surprise would be coming that I would still be awestruck. Thank you so much, love. This is amazing," the sandy blonde said as he brought his gaze back to his boyfriend and smiled at the younger man affectionately. He couldn't help noticing how lovely Alfred looked in the moonlight.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetheart, but this isn't the surprise. This is just a bonus," Alfred said winking at the Englishman as he reached across the table and took Arthur's hand in his own. He grinned at the shocked look that graced his lover's beautiful face.

"How can there possibly be more?" the sandy blonde asked incredulously his eyes shining with excitement. The American made to answer but was cut off by the arrival of their waitress. The young woman had short slicked back blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Good evening, gentleman. My name is Monika and I vill be serving you tonight. I have been informed by the management that you are VIP customers and that your meal vill be on the house. Please, feel free to order vhatever you like," Monika said her face set in a serious expression. The American pulled his hand from Arthur's and clutched at his hair.

"VIP customers? Darn it, I told Al I didn't want any special treatment," Alfred muttered in irritation, but gave a defeated sigh. "Oh well it's his dollar. Can we get a bottle of the houses finest champagne?"

The waitress nodded an affirmative and quickly set two menus in front of each man.

"I vill return shortly vith your beverages," the blonde woman said crisply and quickly moved off.

"That was very kind of your cousin to cover our meal," Arthur commented as he began scanning the menu.

"Don't take anything Al does as a kindness. He just wants me to owe him more of a favor than I already do," Alfred groused as he too scanned the menu looking for the most expensive item available.

"Ah, well then let's hit him where it hurts then," the Brit teased with a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

"Way ahead of you, babe. How does Maine lobster in a saffron butter sauce on a bed of fettuccine sound?" the American asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Smashing, love," the Englishman said returning his lover's smile.

Monika returned swiftly with their champagne and quickly took their orders before disappearing once again. Alfred poured them each a glass and they sipped at it appreciatively. The two lover's made small talk until their food arrived and then lapsed into comfortable silence as they ate their meals. About half way through his meal Alfred set his plans into action.

"Hey Arthur do you remember our first date?" the American asked with a small smile on his lips. Arthur paused and looked up at the wheat blonde.

"Of course love. I would be hard pressed to forget since you borderline stalked me about it for three weeks,"

"Don't say it like that. It makes me sound creepy,"

"Alfred, you would wait outside my work place to ask me when I arrived at work. Then you would be there again to ask when I left. You texted me on my lunch on at least four occasions. I finally got so fed up that I caved in. I think that counts as stalking and being creepy," the emerald eye man said his mouth set in a firm line, but his eyes were alight with laughter.

"Other people would say I was persistent," the azure eyed man countered with a fake pout. "Anyway, tell me about our first date,"

"Well you took me to this quaint little Italian restaurant that Feliciano worked at..."

"That was our second date," the American interrupted the Englishman. Arthur looked at his lover with a mix of irritation and confusion.

"It is rude to interrupt someone when they are speaking, Alfred, and what do you mean by 'second date'? We hadn't gone out together before that,"

"Technically, you are right. Our first 'out' date was to the Italian place, but our first date happened about a week prior to that," Alfred said with a slightly sheepish grin. Arthur continued to stare at the younger man in complete confusion. The American sighed in frustration.

"Do you remember how we had made plans to go out for lunch the week prior to the Italian restaurant, but you caught that awful head cold?"

"Yes," the Brit said a bit hesitantly.

"You were so out of it from the cold medicine you forgot to call and cancel our date. I came to your place and stayed to take care of you," the American with a wistful smile on his lips.

"You made me chicken soup and we watched 'Moulin Rouge' on that horrid paisley couch I use to own," the Englishman said softly as his heart swelled with love. "That is what you consider our first date?"

"Of course. We were together having a good time. Just because you were sick didn't mean it wasn't a date. I was already in love with you then. I found that day that I really enjoyed taking care of you and it just cemented my feelings for you even more," the wheat blonde said with an enduring smile. The Brit flushed and averted his gaze downward.

"I...Did rather enjoy being taken care of by you. That day is the reason why 'Moulin Rouge' is my favorite movie. Even though it is set in France," Arthur said with mock disdain making the other man chortle.

"Do you remember which song was my favorite?" Alfred asked as he slid his phone out of his pocket.

"It was the lover's secret song. 'Come What May' I believe is the name of the song," Arthur said as he watched the American toy with his phone.

"Bingo, babe. You wanna know why it's my favorite?" the Brit nodded absently a bit curious about what the wheat blonde was doing with his mobile. "It's because of the words. 'Come what may. I will love you until my dying day'. It's that enduring commitment that no matter what their love would conquer all. It kinda suits us doesn't it?"

"How so?" the emerald eyed man queried cocking his head slightly to the side.

"Well, no matter what has happened in all the time we've known each other and all the obstacles we've had in our relationship our love has endured. Come what may we always will love each other," the American said as he slid his phone over to the Englishman.

Arthur looked at the device curiously and picked it up. On the screen was a simple prompt that read 'Play Me!'. The sandy blonde looked to his lover questioningly, but only received a smile in response. The Brit tapped the screen and it started to play 'Come What May'. An image appeared that read 'The story of our love'.

Arthur watched as images slowly faded in and out on the screen. The first was an image of a very young Alfred and Arthur hugging each other on a front porch swing with goofy grins on their faces. The Brit couldn't help smiling at the image. Alfred had been the first friend Arthur had made after moving to the States. He found it sweet that Alfred felt he had been in love with the grumpy Englishman since they were children.

Several images of their adolescence and early teen years trailed by making the sandy blonde feel rather nostalgic. Happy memories of birthday parties, holidays, and family trips together made his heart ache pleasantly.

The pictures then jumped to when the two had reunited three years ago and had started dating. It saddened the Englishman greatly that they had been separated to begin with, but that was life. Regrets only hampered the here and now.

Arthur blushed at the next image. It was one of he and Alfred dancing a tango together. Lovino taught dance classes at a local community center and Alfred had drug the protesting Brit to one of the lessons. The intimate proximity of the tango had been what prompted the lover's to make love for the first time. The green eyed man still had suspicions that the American had planned for things to turn out the way they did. Not that he was complaining.

Several images of vacations, special events, and candid moments quickly followed the tango picture. The sandy blonde could feel tears brimming in his eyes as all these fond memories were displayed to him as the song was coming to an end.

When the song ended a final image filled the screen. It was a picture of Alfred on one knee holding a small pink velvet box. The Brit stared at the image for a moment in absolute confusion.

"Alfred, what in…" the words died on his lips as Arthur looked up to find that Alfred had moved from his chair to kneel on one knee in front of the Englishman. Just like in the photo a pink velvet box was in his hands. The sandy blonde gasped and covered his mouth with his hand as realization hit him like a train.

"Arthur Kirkland, I have been in love with you for nearly my entire life. We've been through many trials and overcome some pretty crazy obstacles. Even with all of that our love has endured. You are my best friend and greatest treasure. I could not imagine a future without you. So will you do me the greatest honor and share the rest of my life with me as my husband?" Alfred asked as he opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring the emerald eyed man had ever seen.

To Arthur it felt as if the world had frozen and all the air had left the room. Tears streamed from the Englishman's eyes as he launched himself from his seat and tackled the American to the floor in a passionate kiss. Alfred easily caught the Brit with one arm as his hand closed protectively around the box in his hand.

"I can take that as a yes then?" the wheat blonde asked with a ridiculous grin as he pressed the Brit slightly away from him as he lay on his back on the floor.

"Of course, you had better take that as a bloody yes, you stupid, amazing git," Arthur said through his tears as Alfred sat them up in a sitting position. The American laughed heartily as he took the ring from the box and slid it onto Arthur's left hand. The sandy blonde marveled at the beautiful craftsmanship and how the emerald shone in the moonlight.

The pair suddenly realized they had caused a scene when their fellow diners started clapping and cheering for the newly engaged couple. The Brit's face glowed fire engine red and he buried his face in the American's shoulder in mortification. Alfred chuckled as he slowly lifted them to their feet.

"In case y'all didn't catch that he said 'yes'," the wheat blonde boasted and another chorus of cheers rang out. Arthur lightly smacked the taller man's shoulder.

"Wanker, stop drawing attention to us and let's leave before they kick us out," the sandy blonde said with his face still buried in the azure eyed man's shoulder.

"Sure thing, babe," the American said placing a kiss on the crown of the Brit's head as he led the way out of the chic restaurant.

* * *

Arthur sat in the passenger seat staring happily at his engagement ring with a goofy grin plastered to his face. He had never been as happy in his entire life as he was at that moment.

'I'm engaged to Alfred F. Jones. I am going to be his husband,' the Brit thought as he clutched his left hand to his chest and gave a very content sigh. 'If this is a dream then I never want to wake up,'

Alfred was grinning from ear to ear as he watched his Englishman out of the corner of his eye. He loved how Arthur continuously looked admiringly at the engagement ring wrapped so snugly around his slender finger.

'I'm going to have to take him to see Toris. Dude is going to be so thrilled with how much Artie seems to like the ring,' the American thought as he reached out with his right hand and took hold of Arthur's left. He gently brushed his thumb over the rose gold band as he drew their hands to rest on the space between their seats.

"Do you like it Arthur? The ring I mean," Alfred asked with a knowing look in his eyes as he kept said eyes on the road in front of him. Arthur looked down to their joined hands lovingly.

"It is the most exquisite thing I have ever seen. Wherever did you find it?" the sandy blonde asked with a small grin as he watched Alfred's thumb caress the band. The Brit found he liked the possessive, caring gesture.

"It's one of a kind. Toris custom made it from a design I came up with," the cerulean eyed man said his smile growing impossibly wider and azure eyes sparkling proudly.

"You designed the ring?" the Brit asked in awe lifting his gaze toward the younger man and his heart swelled with affectionate pride.

"Yeah. I wanted something that was as unique and gorgeous as you are babe," the American said as he briefly turned his thousand watt smile on Arthur. The Brit flushed and looked down at their joined hands again effectively hiding his bashful grin.

"This whole evening and that lovely video on your phone? Was that you too?" the sandy blonde asked a bit shyly.

"Sorta. I thought of taking you to the restaurant, because I know you've been wanting to go since it opened. Mattie helped me come up with the video idea. He's really into all this romantic stuff. Which is good because I couldn't think of anything that I felt would be a good enough way to ask you to be mine forever," Alfred said his smile slightly faltering. Arthur gently lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of the Americans.

"I'm sure anything you would have come up with would have been fine, love. How could I have ever said no to you?" the Englishman said as he smiled reassuringly at his fiance. The wheat blonde blushed tomato red.

"Aw Artie you're just…" Alfred's words were cut off as a massive blue pick-up truck barreled into the passenger side of the little red sedan.

* * *

**AN: And I hit them with a truck. Until next chapter, guys. Don't hate me too much.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: First off, I am sorry I made y'all cry and jacked y'all up so bad last chapter (what with all the fluff, the truck, and cliffhanger). It had to be done guys and sad to report I'm just gonna jack y'all up more with this chapter. So after this there will be one (maybe 2) more chapter. Spoilers: I don't write sad endings sooooooo just keep that in mind. Strap in kids cause the feels roller coaster is going into a double helix.**

**I own just this (heart wrenching) tale. Comments and favs are food for the soul.**

* * *

The first thing that registered in Alfred's mind when he awoke was that he hurt. A lot. Everywhere. The second thing that registered was that he was laying down, but how could that be? Wasn't he in his car? Slowly, azure eyes opened to find that the young man was in a stark white, dimly lit room that smelled like antiseptic.

"Hospital?" the American croaked finding his throat was extremely dry. "Why?"

Sudden memories of a blue truck, the sound of crunching metal, and Arthur's pained scream flooded the wheat blonde's hazy mind. He shot bolt upright and clutched at his aching head. A final image of a deathly still Arthur immediately spurred the dazed American into action.

Without any really thought he threw off the sheet covering him and swung his legs over the edge of the hospital bed. Almost as soon as Alfred moved to try and stand his legs gave out. He crumbled to the floor ripping the IV in the back of his hand out on his way down. A surge of new pain tore through him, but he ignored it.

'Gotta find Artie,' the American thought as he pressed himself up onto his hands. His aching body protested every movement, but he pressed on. Light suddenly swept over the tan man's form as the door to the room swung open.

"Alfred!" a familiar voice cried out and the wheat blonde lifted his head weakly to see his brother's hazy, distraught face.

Matthew was at his twin's side in an instant and frantically hit the nurse's call button on the beds control panel.

"Al, what were you thinking getting out of bed? Don't worry. A nurse will be in here shortly to fix your IV. Sweet maple you are bleeding everywhere..."

"Mattie?" the azure eyed man said hoarsely making his twin stop his panic induced rant.

"What Al?" the Canadian asked with worry edging his every word as he helped the injured man up into a sitting position.

"Where's Artie?" Alfred asked as he looked into his brother's violet eyes. Matthew's eyes grew wide and he quickly looked away from his brother. He couldn't bring himself to answer.

Instantly, the American felt panic and sorrow fill his chest.

"Mattie, tell me where Arthur is. Is he okay?" the blue eyed man pleaded as he grasped his siblings slender shoulders and his mind reeled at what could be.

Matthew slowly lifted his pained periwinkle eyes to look into Alfred's distraught cerulean ones.

"A-Alfie, Arthur he…"

The pale blonde was cut off by the hospital door being thrown open and a panicked nurse rushing in.

"What's wrong? Mr. Jones why are you on the floor?" the violet eyed, blonde nurse asked as he rushed forward and began looking over his patient. He frowned at the still bleeding wound where the IV had been.

"I'm not sure what happened Tino. I stepped out to talk to my husband and when I came back he was on the floor," the Canadian stated as he moved back so the nurse could see to his brother.

"He was probably disoriented and panicked. Help me get him back into the bed," the nurse, Tino apparently, said calmly as he hooked his arm under one of Alfred's and Matthew took the other. With relative ease the two men lifted the American up onto the bed in a sitting position.

The short haired blonde quickly pulled a pen light from his pocket and shined it into each of Alfred's eyes. The wheat blonde recoiled at the bright light being shone in his eyes.

Satisfied that no damage was done to the tan man's head Tino moved to treating his hand. Pulling gauze and tape from another pocket he bandaged the wound.

"I have to go get a new IV kit. I will be right back. Make sure he does not get out of bed again," the violet eyed man ordered as he pointedly looked at Matthew. The Canadian gave a simple nod and watched as the smaller man quickly exited the room.

"Matthew," Alfred said with a hard edge to his voice. He had been quiet and cooperative up to this point, but now he was going to get answers. "Where is Arthur?"

The violet eyed man flinched and gave a sad sigh. Slowly, he turned and again looked into his brother's eyes.

"Alfred, Arthur is…"

Matthew was once again cut off by the door being forced violently open, and in burst a rather angry looking Gilbert.

"A text message, Birdie! A Gott verdammt text message is vhy Al is laid up in that bed and Arthur is in a coma fighting for his life!" the silver haired man cried as he stormed into the room not noticing that his brother in-law was awake.

All the air in the room instantly disappeared as the weight of the Prussian's words hit Alfred. He couldn't breath and he felt an unnatural cold seep into his already weak body.

'Arthur is in a coma fighting for his life? NO! That can't be right! I can't lose him!' the American thought as despair consumed him and something in his soul broke. He slowly leaned to his right to lay on the bed. His knees came up to his chest and he clutched at his hair desperately.

"This c-can't be hap-happening. He said 'y-yes'.The h-hero always g-gets his g-guy and they live h-happily ever after," Alfred stammered out as he felt his world come to a complete and utter halt.

Matthew covered his mouth with his hands and fought back a sob at the heart wrenching scene before him. In all the chaos of the previous evening following the accident the Canadian had forgotten that his brother had proposed to the man he loved. His heart all but shattered for his twin.

"Alfie," the pale blonde said softly as he moved forward. He climbed onto the bed next to his brother and hugged him tightly. Alfred uncoiled from his ball and clung desperately to his sibling. He sobbed violently into the other man's shoulder.

"Scheiss," the albino cursed softly realizing that he had been the cause of this whole mess. He stepped up to the bed hesitantly and placed a comforting hand on his brother in-laws shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Al. Arthur is a fighter," the silver haired man said reassuringly, but all the American could do was cry in response.

* * *

Two days later Alfred was released from the hospital. The ink had barely dried on the release forms before the American had sprinted to the intensive care unit where Arthur was being kept. The Brit's condition had stabilized the day prior, but he remained in a coma.

As the wheat blonde approached the ICU a feeling of foreboding came over him. He had been warned by his friends and brother that he was going to be disturbed by the state his beloved was in. The Englishman had suffered the worst of the accident due to the impact being on the passenger side.

Gilbert had told the American that Ludwig had been one of the paramedics at the scene. The driver of the other vehicle had been a seventeen year old boy in his father's truck. The boy had been texting a friend and had not seen the red light resulting in the accident.

Alfred had been told that along with head trauma the sandy blonde had a broken arm, two broken ribs that had punctured his lung, and a fractured femur all on his right side.

The American paused outside the door of Arthur's room and swallowed nervously. What was he going to find on the other side of that door? Would he be able to handle what he found? Fear and doubt made his stomach plummet.

'Damn it Alfred Jones. Shut up and HERO up!' the azure eyed man scream at himself internally. 'On the other side of that door is YOUR Artie! YOUR Iggykins! YOUR fiance! No matter what he looks like he is still the man you love and right now he needs a DAMN HERO! Now quit being a bitch and go save your man!'

With his resolve bolstered Alfred grabbed the door handle purposefully and opened the door. The room was dark save for the small amount of light seeping in between the slats of the window blinds. A small gasp of shock escaped the American's lips when his eyes landed on the still figure of his lover. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight before him.

Wires and tubes connected to the Brit in numerous places helping to keep him alive. Thankfully the Englishman was able to breath on his own so he was no longer connected to the ventilator. His beautiful alabaster skin was sickly and ashen. What little of his sandy hair that could be seen from beneath the bandages on the Brit's head was dull and limp. His right arm was wrapped in a white plaster cast and the right half of his lovely face was bruised. Another plaster cast encased the sandy blonde's leg from foot to hip and was slightly suspended to encourage blood flow.

Hesitantly, Alfred stepped forward to stand by his lover's bedside. A chair was conveniently placed beside the bed and the American sank into it wearily. His azure eyes fell upon Arthur's left hand and found that he miraculously was still wearing his engagement ring. Reaching out the wheat blonde gingerly took Arthur's left hand into both of his own. Leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss on the back the smaller man's hand.

"Arthur," Alfred said as he choked back a sob and laid his head upon the edge of the bed. Tears silently streamed down his face and the only sounds in the room were the beeps of the various medical machines.

"Ne-never knew I-I could feel like th-this. Like I h-had never se-een the sky be-before," Alfred softly sang through his tears. "Want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you until the end of time. Come what may,"

The American paused and slowly rose from his seat still holding tightly to Arthur's hand. Leaning forward he placed a chaste kiss on the unconscious man's slightly parted lips. He then gently rested his forehead against the other man's.

"Come what may, Artie, we'll get through this. Our love is too strong for all of this to keep us apart. So please baby wake up so I can see your beautiful eyes and spend the rest of our lives loving you,"

* * *

"Oi burger bastard I brought you some clean clothes and some actual food. I know the shit they serve here is barely edible," Lovino said as the Italian entered the hospital room carrying a small dufflebag over his shoulder and a grocery bag in his hand.

"Thanks, dude," Alfred said jovially as he looked up from his computer. A month had passed since the accident and the American had all but moved into Arthur's hospital room. The wheat blonde was convinced his mere presence was helping Arthur recover. So everyday Alfred went to the hospital and sat with his beloved. His job thankfully allowed him to work at home ninety percent of the time and had been very understanding of his situation.

The hardest part of his day was when the hospital staff told him he had to leave. Sometimes the nurses would let him stay longer out of pity, but he eventually did have to leave. Unable to be alone in his and Arthur's apartment, the American had opted to sleep on his brother's couch. Which worked out for the azure eyed man, because Matt's place was only a block from the hospital.

Lovino and Antonio had been amazing friends by bringing him clothing and food as well as keeping him company. Alfred often felt extremely lucky to have such amazing family and friends.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop being such a girl. Where do you want this shit?" the auburn haired man asked as he eyed the room for a place to set his packages.

"Anywhere is fine for the bag, but I'll take the food. What did you make me today?" the wheat blonde asked as he set aside his laptop and reached for the grocery bag. The Italian dropped the duffel bag next to Alfred's chair and handed him the other bag.

"Spaghetti squash filled ravioli in an asiago fontina cheese sauce with diced tomato," Lovino said proudly as he watched the American open the still warm container and sniff appreciatively at the dish. The wheat blonde quickly picked up the accompanying fork and took a bite of the wonderful dish. His cerulean eyes rolled back in his head.

"I think I just had an orgasm in my mouth. Damn dude this is amazing," Alfred said as he began to shovel more of the food into his mouth.

"Damn right it's amazing," the amber eyed man muttered his cheeks slightly flushed. He was never very good at taking compliments. "So how is the brow bastard?"

The American paused with the fork halfway to his mouth. He glanced at the other man and lowered his fork having lost some of his appetite.

"The neurologist says that there has been a spike in brain activity so that is encouraging," Alfred said as his eyes drifted to the unconscious Englishman.

"But?" Lovino prompted when he realized that the American had drifted off.

"He said that the longer he stays like this the less likely it is that Artie will ever wake up,"

The Italian saw the crestfallen look on his friend's face and gave a heavy sigh. Damn it! Where was Antonio when he needed him? The tomato bastard was so much better at this emotional crap than him. Knowing that his friend needed some comfort Lovino placed a reassuring hand on the other man's shoulder.

"I'm not a doctor but I can tell you this. That tea sucking S.O.B. in that bed will wake up. He's too fucking proud and in love with you to leave you here by yourself. So stop moping like a teenage girl," the auburn haired man said with a gentle lilt that contradicted his biting words.

Alfred looked at his friend with a small grin. It was always pleasantly weird to see the hot-headed Italian's softer side. The American reached up and patted the other man's hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, man," the cerulean eyed man said softly with a warm smile.

* * *

**AN: So not too much happened this chapter, and I hate where I had to end it. I've got something wonderful planned for the next which is why I ended where I did. Until next time, Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So Freezey what were you doing other than writing this fic? Lots of body augmentation. New piercings and a tattoo: **** art/Hail-Queen-of-Spades-451012297 (Copy URL & check it out).**

**Sorry for not responding to reviews. There were many! So in response: Yay, Artie isn't dead. No there will be no amnesia. Lovino is that awesome friend who is so blunt you have to love him.**

**Anyway, new chapter! Woot! One more chapter and we are done kids. BUT wait! There will be 2 bonus chapters! What?! So yeah got that to look forward too. Anyhow, enjoy my dears.**

**As per the norm I own nothing but the story. Favs & comments feed my creative juices.**

* * *

Later that evening after Lovino had left for work Alfred sat staring off into space. While the Italian had been there the wheat blonde had managed to stave off his melancholy mood. Now though he was left with only himself. Well that wasn't true. Arthur was here.

The American stood and shifted his chair so that he could comfortably sit at the Brit's bedside. He took the smaller man's left hand in his larger hand and gently toyed with his engagement ring. The emerald glimmered in the dim light reminding Alfred of his lover's own emerald eyes. When would he be able to see those gorgeous eyes again full of love for only him?

The azure eyed man shook his head harshly in a vain attempt to physically banish his darkening mood. He needed to quit going down the 'worst case scenario path'. Arthur WILL wake up and they will have a huge wedding with tons of food and fun. With that encouraging thought Alfred turned his gaze to his lover with an affectionate smile and began the nightly ritual he had started a month ago.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you tonight?" the American asked as his free hand reached up and gently brushed the Brit's too long bangs away from his closed eyes. The bandages around the Englishman's head had long since been removed.

"_I'm well, love. Just a bit tired,"_ Alfred imagined the sandy blonde's response.

"You know old man it's not good for you to sleep so much," the wheat blonde teased.

"_Belt up you insufferable tosser,"_ imagined green eyes narrowed into a scowl.

"I'm just teasing, Artie," the cerulean eyed man said with a chuckle before kissing the back of the Brit's hand. Imaginary Arthur's cheeks burn scarlet.

"_W-we should discuss the w-wedding,"_ the pretend Englishman stammers.

"All right. Do you want to work on our vows?" Alfred asked grinning from ear to ear. He always loved when Arthur was embarrassed. It made him particularly cute. The make-believe Brit nodded his head and waved his hand for the American to start. The wheat blonde cleared his throat dramatically and imaginary Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I, Alfred Jones, take you, Arthur Kirkland, to be my husband. I swear to love, honor, and cherish you always. I promise to eat your cooking, no matter how bad it can be, with a smile. I promise to put up with your drunken temper tantrums,"

"_Alfred, I know it is very hard for you, but for once could you please be serious?"_ the pretend Brit groused.

The American chuckled and opened his mouth to respond. His words died on his lips as the image in front of him was no longer his make-believe Englishman, but his unconscious lover. The sight was instantly sobering. Alfred took a shaky breath as his azure eyes became hazy with unshed tears.

"I swear to protect you from any danger that come our way. I swear to love you so much that it physically hurts. I swear to listen more and not be so irritating. I will do my best to be your hero and someone you can be proud to stand next to. I...I…"

A heart breaking sob escaped the American as each word sliced through his heart.

"None of these words mean anything if you don't wake up, Artie. We've never needed words to know that we love each other. So please, baby, wake up soon. I just want to hear you say 'I do',"

Alfred stared blankly at the comatose Englishman. Somewhere deep in his heart he hoped that things would turn out like in the movies. He had given his heartfelt, loving speech and now the love interest would slowly open their eyes. Their eyes would meet and then they would share a passionate kiss.

Sadly, for the wheat blonde this was reality and she is a cold-hearted bitch.

The American didn't know how long he sat simply staring at his lover, but as time wore on he could feel all of his hope slowly die. An irritating beeping rang out from his wrist watch dragging his attention away from Arthur. Looking at the offending item Alfred found to his dismay that it was time for him to leave. With a heavy sigh Alfred rose from his seat looked sadly down at Arthur their hands still together.

"Sorry, babe. I have to leave, but I'll be back first thing tomorrow," the cerulean eyed man said as he leaned down and placed a loving kiss on the Brit's lips. "Dream of me, okay?"

"I do," Alfred froze and held his breath. Did he really just hear that? No, there's no way. It was so quiet and his mind is obviously torturing him.

Leaning back slowly, the American kept his sight locked on the Brit's face and, to his utter shock, he found slightly opened green eyes looking back.

"I do," Arthur barely whispered his throat and mouth almost unable to form the words after lack of use.

Alfred stared with his mouth hanging open. Was this really happening? Was he imagining all this because he was so desperate to have his Iggy back?

Reaching out hesitantly with his free hand the wheat blonde slowly cupped the Brit's cheek and was shocked when Arthur nuzzled into the touch.

"You're awake?" the blue eyed man said incredulously.

"Mr. Jones? I'm sorry, but visiting hours…" a petite blonde nurse apologized as she entered the room, but trailed off as she noticed the American leaning over her patient. "Mr. Jones, is everything okay?"

Alfred looked over his shoulder with joyous tears in his eyes.

"Everything is awesome. He's awake," the wheat blonde said happily and instantly turned back to his beloved.

After that all Hell broke loose. Nurses and doctors rushed into the room to look at the now conscious Arthur. Alfred was unceremoniously kicked out of the room and told to come back the next day. The American was greatly angered by this because damn it Arthur had just woken up and he wanted to be with him. He knew arguing wouldn't get him anywhere so he decided that the best course of action was to go back to Matt's.

* * *

"Mattie!" Alfred cried as he entered his brother's apartment. Matthew instantly rounded the corner leading to his and Gilbert's bedroom worry lining his face.

"What is it, Al? Is everything okay? Is Arthur all right?" the Canadian fired of questions rapidly as he quickly approached his brother in case the other man needed comfort.

"He woke up, Mattie! Artie woke up!" the American shouted as he pulled his twin into a bear hug.

"That's wonderful, Al!" the light blonde exclaimed and returned his sibling's hug.

"Vhat's vith all the shouting?" Gilbert asked as he walked into the living room a look of confusion on his face. He took the hugging and lack of tears as a good sign.

"Arthur's awake," Matthew said happily as he broke from his brother's embrace to hug his husband.

"That is awesome, Birdie," the silver haired man said embracing the smaller man. "Vait. If Eyebrows is avake vhy are you here, Al? Shouldn't you be vith him?"

The Canadian smacked the Prussian's chest and gave him a dirty look. Really sometimes Gilbert could be kind of insensitive.

Alfred's good mood slightly fell at the red eyed man's question.

"They kicked me out and said come back tomorrow," the American explained with a sad lilt to his voice.

"Vait? That's just wrong. I bet they couldn't do that if you two vere already married," Gilbert said earning himself another slap to the chest.

"Gil, you are not helping," Matthew hissed glancing worriedly at his twin. The Canadian was surprised that his brother had a thoughtful look on his face rather than one of upset.

Suddenly, the American snapped his fingers and a wide grin graced his face.

"You're right dude and I just had the best idea. Thanks man," Alfred said as he turned toward the front door.

"Wait, Al. Where are you going?" the violet eyed man asked with concern. The wheat blonde looked back over his shoulder with that same grin.

"I'm going back to our apartment. There are somethings I need to take care of. I'll talk to you later," Alfred said as he quickly exited the apartment leaving a bewildered Prussian and Canadian.

* * *

"Artie," Alfred called softly in a sing-song voice as he slowly crept into the Englishman's hospital room. The wheat blonde had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting of the room. Once they did panic washed over the American as he took in the unconscious form of his lover. Moving quickly he crossed the room and gently took Arthur's hand into his own.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty it's time to wake up," the wheat blonde said earnestly with fear in his azure eyes.

'Please, Artie, open your eyes. I'll go insane if you slipped back into a coma right after I got you back,' the cerulean eyed man thought desperately. To Alfred's joy the Brit's eyes slowly fluttered open and looked up at him groggily.

"Alfred?" the Englishman queried tiredly.

"Yeah, babe. I'm here," the wheat blonde said releasing a breathe he didn't know he had been holding and smiled adoringly at the Brit.

"Oh, Alfie!" the Englishman cried as he tugged frantically at his lover's hand to get him to lean down. Alfred did as indicated and was immediately pulled into a tight embrace.

"Th-they told m-me I was in a c-coma, b-but to me it f-felt like I was a-asleep. I'm s-sorry I left y-you alone. Then th-they took y-you away right af-after I woke up..." the Brit sobbed as he desperately clung to the younger man. Alfred gently returned the embrace and nuzzled Arthur's hair affectionately.

"Shh...It's all right, sweetheart. I knew you'd come back to me," the American said soothingly fighting back the tears in his eyes.

"I heard you while I was 'gone'. That's why I said 'I do'. I was following your voice," the sandy blonde said having brought his emotions into more control.

Alfred held the Brit a little tighter before he leaned back breaking the embrace. He smiled lovingly at the older man and cupped his cheek.

"I'm glad I could be your hero," the cerulean eyed man said as the emerald eyed man nuzzled his palm. "Speaking of 'I do's. I have a surprise for you,"

Stepping away from the bed, Alfred made his way to the door and opened it. It was then that the Brit took note of his lover's attire. He was wearing black slacks and a white button up shirt with a black tie. His dress shoes even appeared to be freshly polished. The sandy blonde wondered why the younger man was dressed so formally.

"All right you can come in now," the American said to someone just outside the door. The door opened wider and another man stepped into the room. When Arthur saw the other man he could have sworn it was Ludwig dressed in priests robes, but this man was a bit younger looking.

"Good evening, I am Father H. R.," the young blonde said as he stepped toward the Englishman with his hand extended.

"Arthur Kirkland," the Brit responded shaking the other's hand. "Alfred, what is this?"

The American stepped up next to the priest with a sweet grin on his face as he took the sandy blonde's hand in his own again. Azure locked with emerald.

"We're getting married, babe," the wheat blonde said simply. Arthur's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"What? Married? Now?" the Brit sputtered out. There was no way they could get married right then. He was a total mess.

"Yeah, Artie. Last night when they kicked me out I went to Matt's. Gil said something about if we'd been married they wouldn't have been able to do that. I don't know if that's true, but it made me realize that I don't want to wait another minute to make you mine forever," Alfred said as he slowly knelt beside the bed. "So, Arthur Kirkland, will you marry me here and now?"

Arthur was shock to say the least, but when he saw that pleading, loving look in his American's eyes he knew he could never say 'no'.

"Always, my love," the Brit said with an endearing smile and misty eyes. The wheat blonde quickly rose to his feet and kissed his lover chastely on the lips. He then turned to the priest with a kind smile.

"All right, Father, let's get married," the cerulean eyed man said happily holding tightly to his fiance's hand.

"Yes, as we discussed we'll skip to the ring exchange to keep things short," Father H. R. said with a stoic expression.

Alfred reached into his pocket and pulled out its contents.

"They're not much, but they are what I could get on short notice. I'll be sure to get us something amazing later. I kinda know a guy," the American teased as he opened his hand to reveal two plastic mood rings in the shape of stars.

Arthur quirked a brow at the younger man.

"Really, Alfred?"

"Hey, I said short notice and stars were better than the other options. They could be goofy looking smiley faces," the American pouted as he handed the star ring to the Brit.

The Englishman chuckled as he accepted the trinket.

"They're perfect, my shining star," the sandy blonde said with a teasing lilt to his voice.

Alfred's cheeks tinted a slight shade of pink and he quickly turned back to the priest with a nod.

"Right then. Alfred please face Arthur and repeat after me," the priest said professionally. The American turned to his beloved and took his left hand into his right.

"I, Alfred, take you, Arthur, to be my husband,"

"I, Alfred, take you, Arthur, to be my husband," repeated the wheat blonde, his azure eyes locked firmly with Arthur's emerald eyes. He had missed those gorgeous eyes so much.

"To honor, cherish, and love always," Father H. R. continued.

"To honor, cherish, and love always,"

"With this ring, I thee wed,"

"With this ring, I thee wed," Alfred slide the mood ring on to Arthur's slender finger until it pressed against his engagement ring. The smile on the American's face was exceptionally bright as he lovingly looked at the ring on the Englishman's hand.

Without missing a beat, Father H. R. turned his attention to the sandy blonde.

"Arthur, please repeat after me. I, Arthur, take you, Alfred, to be my husband,"

"I, Arthur, take you, Alfred, to be my husband," the Brit said as he turned the American's left hand over into his own and gave it a tender squeeze.

"To honor, cherish, and love always," the priest continued.

"To honor, cherish, and love always,"

"With this ring, I thee wed,"

"With this ring, I thee wed," The mood ring expanded to fit the wheat blonde's large finger as the Englishman slid it into place. The two lover's glanced expectantly at the priest.

"By the power invested in me I pronounce you wed. You may kiss your husband," Father H. R. said with a small smile.

Alfred was suddenly jerked down by his tie and his lips were crushed passionately to the Englishman's. The kiss was deep and hungry. Definitely not one meant to be seen by others. The Father's cheeks flamed crimson and he quickly exited the room seeing as his task was done.

After the initial shock, the American returned the kiss with interest. He hadn't realized how much he had missed the feel of Arthur's lips against his own until that moment. His body desperately yearned to take things further, having been ignored for a month, but he knew that was impossible.

As his lungs began to burn for air the wheat blonde reluctantly broke the kiss. Arthur whimpered at the break in contact and began trailing kisses down to the azure eyed man's neck.

"Artie, we gotta stop," Alfred said as he grudgingly tried to pull away from the Englishman.

"No," Arthur said curtly as he wrapped Alfred's tie around his hand locking the younger man in place.

"Babe, if you hadn't noticed your kind of in traction. We really can't...You know…" the American trailed off as the Brit stopped his rather pleasurable ministrations. Leaning back the Englishman locked eyes with the cerulean eyed man.

"I haven't touched or been touched by you for a bloody month. So belt up and snog me senseless before I choke you with your own tie," the sandy blonde said assertively as he again fervently pressed his lips to the American's. Unable to argue the other man's logic, Alfred kissed back enthusiastically. Neither man taking note of the vibrant pink their wedding mood rings were glowing.

* * *

**AN: No more sad feels. Yay! Hope y'all enjoyed all the fluff and cheesy-ness. Did y'all catch HRE in there? I take no stance on the HRE/Germany argument. They are both usable characters & I needed a priest. Also, a lot of this is probably not medically sound so we are suspending reality for the sac of true love. (AKA I'm to lazy to do research). All right guys, until next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Well here it is my lovelies: The Final Chapter! Dun dun daaaahhhh! This is pure and simple fluff. I had to give my boys their happy ending. I'm so happy to have had y'all along for the ride. Please enjoy the finale of 'Come What May'!**

**Also, we are suspending reality for all the medical stuff. **

**I only own the story. Comments and favs are adored!**

* * *

Nine months later found Alfred and Arthur standing arm in arm in front of the large mahogany doors of the banquet hall they had rented for their reception. The coupled had decided to not hold a second ceremony for their vows feeling that their 'elopement' was more than sufficient. However, they still wanted to celebrate their union with their friends and family.

"You ready to get this party started?" Alfred asked with a wide grin as he looked affectionately at his husband and his heart fluttered happily at the sight he saw.

Arthur was looking lovingly at his hand that was resting in the crook of the younger man's arm. More specifically he was enraptured with the titanium band that encircled his slender third finger.

A week after their 'wedding' Alfred had gone to Toris to commission their wedding bands. The Lithuanian had been thrilled to do this for the friends he had nearly lost. The skilled brunette had crafted the pieces quickly and the American had held onto the precious trinkets until 'the moment was right'.

Alfred couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at the memory of how the Brit had teared up when he had presented the rings the evening prior. The American was rather proud of the design he had come up with for the rings. A Celtic eternity knot swirled around the band and connected on either side to a sapphire star. Alfred's own ring was a mirror of the Brit's save his star was an emerald. On the inside of each band the words 'Come what may' had been carved as both a promise and reminder of their devotion to each other.

Realizing he'd been caught staring at his wedding band the Englishman flushed and he clutched at the sleeve of Alfred's new blue suit. The emerald eyed man gave a curt nod in acknowledgment to the wheat blonde's question. The American chuckled and quickly pecked the smaller man's cheek.

"You're too freakin cute, babe," Alfred said as he pushed open the banquet hall doors effectively cutting off any retort from the flustered Brit.

As the doors opened all eyes turned to see the 'newlyweds' and the entire gathering rose to their feet.

"Ladies and gentleman," Matthew's gentle voice came out over the hall's speaker system. "It is my absolute honor to present to you Alfred and Arthur Kirkland-Jones,"

The hall was instantly filled with clapping and cheers from the guests as they watched the couple walk into the room. A few smiles faltered as they took note of the full leg brace that the Brit was sporting over top of his new green suit.

Alfred and Arthur made their way to the head table as quickly as the sandy blonde was able. Once there the American helped settle his husband into a seat and turned to those gathered. Matthew appeared at his side and handed him a microphone. The brother's shared a quick hug before the wheat blonde addressed the guests.

"Hey, guys. Artie and I wanted to let y'all know we are so thrilled to have you dudes here to celebrate us getting hitched,"

"About damn time!" someone called out sending everyone into a round of laughter.

"Ha ha! Okay settle down everyone," the azure eyed man said his face shining with laughter. "Seriously, though guys. Thank you for being here. It's been a long,sometimes scary road to get here, but we are overjoyed to have y'all supporting us,"

The room grew somber for a moment as several eyes quickly glanced toward Arthur. Everyone present knew about how the lover's had nearly been separated forever and nearly everyone had noticed the Englishman's leg brace.

Sensing the tension in the air and not wanting this happy occasion ruined Arthur snatched the mic from Alfred.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I am starving. Alfred, be a dear and fetch me some food. There's a good lad," the sandy blonde said with a smirk effectively lightening the mood. Alfred laughed heartily and stole back the microphone.

"Sure thing, babe. You heard the man folks. Dig into the grub and let's get this shindig started," the American said and waved his hand at the buffet to the right of the hall. He then shut the mic off and set it on the table. He then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his husband's lips.

"Be sure to get me several of those stuffed mushrooms and a shrimp cocktail, love," Arthur said as Alfred pulled away and straightened to get them some food.

"As you wish," the American said with a wink as he made his way to the buffet.

* * *

Upon reaching the buffet Alfred quickly grabbed two plates and began piling food onto each.

"All right, got Artie's mushrooms and shrimp. Let's add some cheese and fruit. A couple of finger sandwiches…"

A sudden tap on the American's shoulder drew his attention away from the food. The wheat blonde turned around and to his great displeasure he found that Francis was the one who tapped his shoulder.

"Francis," the cerulean eyed man said curtly with a frown. Alfred knew that Francis had been invited, but that did not mean that he wanted to really speak to the man.

"Bonjour, Alfred. Congratulations on your nuptials," the Frenchman said with a casual smile.

"Thanks man. I'd like to chat, but I need to get my husband's food to him. Excuse me," the American said with mild sarcasm as he tried to sidestep the other blonde only to have his path blocked. Azure eyes glared angrily into deep blue.

"Alfred, please wait. I wished to speak with you," Francis said his voice having the slightest pleading aire. Alfred really didn't want to talk to the Frenchman, but when he heard that tone in the other man's voice he gave in. He was a hero after all and hero's always listen to someone pleas.

Out of the corner of his eye, the American caught sight of Feliciano.

"Hey Feli, can you do me a favor?" the wheat blonde said turning to the Italian.

"Ve~ Yes, Alfred. What do you need?" Feliciano responded bouncing up to the American.

"Can you take these to Arthur? I need to talk to Francis real quick,"

"Of course," the bubbly man quickly took the plates held out to him and bounded off to the waiting Brit.

"You've got five minutes," the wheat blonde said coldly as he rounded on the Frenchman. His blue eyes mirrors of his cold demeanor.

"There is no need to be so 'ostile. I am 'ere to apologize to you," Francis said haughtily with a half-hearted glare. Alfred stood in stunned silence. Had he heard correctly? Did Francis just say he was apologizing? No he had to have heard wrong. Francis never apologized for anything.

"You mind running that by me again? I could have sworn I heard you say you were apologizing to me?" the American queried. The Frenchman scoffed and flipped his hair in irritation.

"Americain grossier. Oui, I am apologizing to you," the blonde Frenchman groused.

"For what?" Alfred pressed still stunned.

"It was...wrong of me to try and take Arthur from you. I see that now," Francis said lowering his gaze in shame. Alfred was taken aback by the older man's actions. This was a side of the Frenchman that few had ever seen.

"What brought all this on?" the wheat blonde asked his tone a bit gentler.

"Gilbert called me after the accident to let me know when Arthur could 'ave visitors. Apparently, Matthieu no longer wishes to speak to me. I assume that I 'ave you to thank for that," Alfred couldn't help smiling smugly. "Well I went to the 'ospital to see mon pauvre lapin,"

The Frenchman winced as if he was pained by the memory. The American could relate remembering his own anguish at seeing Arthur right after the accident.

As much as the cerulean eyed man didn't want to he knew he needed to forgive the older man. He could tell that the other blonde was truly penitent. Reaching out the American placed a friendly hand on the Frenchman's shoulder.

"Franny, dude. I get it and you don't have to continue. Life's too short to be petty,"

"Non, please let me finish," Francis said cutting off the younger man. "I was distraught at the sight of Arthur looking so fragile. I could not bare to be in 'is room, but there you were. You were asleep in a chair at 'is side with your 'ands intertwined. The nurse told me you were there everyday all day. I could not believe your strength and devotion. That was when I realized that I was wrong in my actions. You are the better man, both for Arthur and in general. As much as it pains me to admit that,"

Without a second thought Alfred pulled the Frenchman into a hug.

"You maybe a prissy, snail sucking dickwad, but everyone deserves a second chance. I forgive you dude. I know it took a lot for you to say all that to me," the American pressed back clasping the other man's shoulders. "Now let's quit all this mushy crap and party,"

Francis smiled and clapped his hands on the younger man's shoulders.

"Merci, mon ami. Now tell me who the captivating red-'ead is I 'ave see walking around," the older blonde said with a devilish smile.

"That would be Arthur's cousin, Moira. Watch out man because she is a pistol," the American warned with a good-natured chuckle. The Frenchman's blue eyes quickly zeroed in on said red-head and he smirked confidently.

"Challenge accepted, mon ami,"

* * *

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?" Matthew's soft voice said over the speakers drawing the guests' attention. "Now that the grooms are cleaned up from their cake war,"

The entire gathering chuckled. When the cake had been cut Arthur, surprisingly, had smashed the first piece against Alfred's face who had done the same in return. The lover's had ended up with the confection all over their faces, hands, and a bit in their hair. Amazingly, their suits went unscathed.

"It is time for the newlyweds to share their first dance," the Canadian turned his gaze to the dance floor where his brother was lovingly holding his husband. The lights dimmed and a spotlight fell over the couple. Gentle instrumental chords rang out and then Ewan McGregor's beautiful baritone filled the room.

Alfred slowly led Arthur into a modified simple waltz to accommodate his braced leg.

"Never knew I could feel like this. Like I had never seen the sky before," Alfred quietly sang as he stared adoringly into Arthur's emerald eyes. He loved those eyes so very much. Their color was unique and only belonged to the man he held so reverently in his arms.

"I love it when you sing," the Brit said softly as he returned his beloved American's cherishing gaze. The wheat blonde chortled and leaned down to the smaller man.

"Your the one with the beautiful voice. You should sing more often," the azure eyed man praised as he rubbed their noses against each other. The Englishman flushed. Just then Nicole Kidman's gentle soprano voice filled the air.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such perfect grace," Arthur's gentle tenor voice softly sang along making the American beam joyfully. His grip on the smaller man tightened slightly with affection.

"Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide. But I love you. Until the end of time. Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day," the pair sang in unison having forgotten everything around them save for each other. Alfred's strong baritone blended with Arthur's fierce tenor creating a perfect union of their voices.

As the final chords of the song drifted off the American halted their dance and took the Englishman's face into his hands.

"I love you so very much, Arthur and I always will. Come what may," Alfred said his eyes misty with joyful tears. After the accident they had taken to using the phrase 'Come what may' as a term of endearment akin to 'I love you'. In fact they often used the two in conjecture.

"Come what may I will always love you too, Alfred," the Brit said with unshed tears in his eyes as well. The American quickly closed the gap between them and the lover's shared a deep, passionate kiss.

Several cat-calls and encouraging cries rang out as the guests enjoyed the steamy, tender moment. This effectively drew the pair back to reality. Arthur's cheeks flamed scarlet and he buried his face into Alfred's chest. The American flushed slightly and laughed nervously. He quickly looked to his brother and gave him the signal for their 'surprise'. The violet eyed man nodded and lifted the mic to his lips.

"Ladies and gentleman. Now that the couple have shared their first dance. They would like to invite you to join them in one of their favorite activities," Matthew paused for dramatic effect and gave his brother time to remove Arthur's brace while everyone was distracted. The light blonde knew that Arthur had been released the week prior and declared fully recovered. Matt sent a conspiratorial grin toward his brother before he exclaimed:

"Swing dancing!"

Suddenly, the lights brightened and all eyes shot to the dance floor again. There stood Alfred and a braceless Arthur. Before anyone could react fast paced jazz music filled the air. The blonde couple quickly moved into step spinning and twirling this way and that. The American took hold of the Brit's slight waist and lifted him into the air. Their body's shifted and Arthur had his legs in the air. His hip rested against Alfred's own hip and thigh for only a moment before he was lifted again and set back on his feet.

Once the initial shock wore off many guests flooded the floor. Not many knew the moves for swing dancing, but they could still dance. Gilbert and Matthew had been the first to join the Brit and American. Followed by Antonio and Lovino. They had all taken the lessons together from another instructor that Lovino knew. Francis had somehow managed to get Moira to dance with him though they did not know the moves.

Bodies twirled and moved to the fast pace music with pure happiness. When the song ended everyone was laughing and having the time of their lives. Alfred pulled Arthur flush up against him and kissed him deeply.

"Well Mr. Kirkland-Jones is this everything you imagined it to be? Are you having a good time?" the American asked as he pulled away from the Brit. Even though the Englishman had been in rather painful physical therapy for months he had still managed to plan the reception almost completely by himself. Arthur was a bit of a control-freak and had wanted things to be just so. Alfred had indulged nearly his every whim.

"Yes, Mr. Kirkland-Jones. I am over the moon. I'm especially happy to have that blasted brace off," Arthur said with a snicker before his features softened. "But the only thing that truly matters is that you are mine now and forever. Come what may I love you, Alfred,"

The Englishman gently reached up and cupped the taller man's cheek. Alfred turned his face and kissed the palm of Arthur's hand.

"I love you, too, babe. Come what may,"

* * *

**AN: So there it is. Francis redeemed himself (see I don't have total France hate) and Mattie was only being loyal to Al. He doesn't have Francis hate either. Arthur is not damaged forever and now the boys will live happily ever after. I seriously feel like I used 'Come what may' way too much, but the boys used it as a reminder of what they overcame. Oh well...if y'all hate it you'll let me know.**

**Americain grossier= Rude American**

**Mon pauvre lapin= My poor rabbit**

**Moira=Fem!Scotland**

**Thanks a million for reading! It has been fun! Bonus chapters will be up soon. After that I have some promised works I need to complete. One Spamano & one PruCan. So we have that to look forward too. After that it's all USUK! I may put up a poll to see what y'all would be interested in reading. Cardverse? Omergaverse? High school? Random crazy that I have dreamt up? Until next time, Ciao!**


	9. What Comes Next

**AN: Hi again lovebugs! Here is the first of the 2 bonus chapters. This one is just fluff and that is all I have to say about it. **

**Also, I accidentally deleted some of your comments. Je suis desole! I remember one was about me making the boys sing and in response: I'm just too damn sappy and corny for my own good, so of course I had them sing. It was supposed to be an intimate thing between them. (I did this at my own wedding. Bet you can't guess the song). **

**So yeah...Enjoy! I own nothing. Comments and favs are love!**

* * *

Three years later…

"Gilbert, please sit down dear. You're starting to wear a groove into the floor," Matthew said as he watched his husband pace back and forth on the pale green floor of the hospital waiting room. The albino had been on pins and needles since their arrival an hour ago.

"I can't sit. I'm too excited for Al and Artie. They are having a baby, Birdie. Carlos is going to have a little cousin!" the Prussian exclaimed happily as he looked lovingly at his adopted son. The little Cuban boy sat snoozing on Matthew's lap. They had adopted the now two year old Carlos right after he was born and he had been the light of their lives.

"Oi! Albino potato bastard. If you end up waking up Marcello I will have your ass," a haggard looking Lovino growled out softly from his spot next to the pale blonde. In his arms he held his four month old son. The little babe looked almost exactly like Lovino, but he had Antonio's eyes. Lovino's cousin, who looked like she could be his sister, had agreed to be the surrogate for Toni and him.

"I'm sorry, Lov. I'll make sure he quiets down. Has there been any progress in getting Marcello to sleep better?" Matthew asked as he shot Gilbert a look that said 'keep quiet or I will go hockey on your backside'. The albino rolled his eyes, but kept quiet as he returned to pacing.

"There has been some progress, but then Antonio went on that damn business trip. Marcello, just can't seem to settle unless Toni sings to him. After the first night I had the tomato bastard sing to him on the phone. He knocked right out as soon as he heard that Spanish bastards voice," the Italian said with mock annoyance his amber eyes shone with love as he looked down at his sleeping son.

"Speaking of Toni, vhere is he?" Gilbert asked pausing momentarily in his pacing.

"Who the fuck knows. When I talked to him this morning his flight had been delayed. For all I know he's still in Denver," the Italian grumbled his irritation very evident. Matthew stifled a giggle. Lovino always got a bit cranky when he was separated from Antonio for any length of time.

"Has anyone heard from Francis recently?" the light blonde asked as he shifted slightly in his seat to find a more comfortable position. Being very mindful of his sleeping child.

"The churro bastard talked to him just before his trip. They didn't talk long because that crazy redhead has him on a tight leash," the auburn haired man answered.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Francis vas viped. Moira has got him by the balls," the albino chuckled.

"Yeah she does," the violet eyed man agreed with a snicker.

It had taken Francis a year to even get Moira to agree to a date with him and now the Scottish femme fatale had the Frenchman wrapped around her little finger. Everyone had been shocked by the blonde man's complete personality change. Gone was the flirtatious playboy and in his place they now found a loyal, love struck boyfriend. The only complaint they all had was how little they saw of their friend now.

Just then the doors to the reception area burst open and a very flustered Antonio stumbled into the room.

"Mi tomate!" the Spaniard cried as he rushed forward and fell to his knees in front of Lovino. He quickly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his husband and child. "I missed you and Marcello so much,"

"Oi! Dumbass you're going to wake the baby. Be quiet or I'm going to kick your sorry ass. Where the Hell did you come from anyway?" Lovino growled out, but there was no bite to his words. The chocolate haired man leaned back and placed a soft kiss on Marcello's cheek.

"Hola, mi pequeno tomate. Papi is home," Antonio cooed softly earning a smack to the side of his head from Lovino.

"I said quiet, stupid and answer my question," the Italian glowered. Toni chuckled and rose to his feet placing a kiss on Lovino's cheek when he was half way up. The amber eyed man blushed crimson.

"You're so cute, mi amore. My flight got in a little while ago. So I took a taxi here to see everyone," the Spaniard cooed as he spun around to face Gilbert. "So mi amigo has the new addition arrived yet?"

The Prussian had opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off as the waiting room doors once again were flung open. In the doorway stood a panting Alfred frantically looking around the room until his eyes landed on his brother.

"Mattie!" the excited American scream as he shoot across the room. "Matt! She's here! She's here! My baby girl is here! Y'all have to come see her now! She is the cutest thing ever!"

"That's wonderful, Al, but please lower your voice before…" Matthew trailed off as both Carlos and Marcello stirred from their slumber and began crying. "Damn it, Alfred,"

"I wonder how Arthur is going to cope with being a widow and single parent after I kill you burger bastard?" Lovino muttered angrily as he and Matthew valiantly attempted to calm their now crying children.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm just so excited," Alfred said sheepishly and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's fine, Al. Toni and I got this. Birdie, Lov. Tag out," Gilbert said with a chuckle and placed a friendly hand on his brother in-law's shoulder. The albino then moved up to his husband and took their son into his arms. "Weine nicht, mein kleiner vogel. Vati hast dich,"

"Marcello, come to papi," Antonio cooed as he took his son from his husband. As soon as both boys were safely wrapped in their fathers' arms their cries turned to soft whimpers and then to content silence. Alfred marveled at the sudden change.

"Dude, you guys are going to have to teach me how to do that," the American said with obvious awe in his voice. The other men chuckled.

"There is nothing to teach, Al. It's just something that naturally comes to you once you're a parent," Gilbert said with a proud smirk. "But you'll never be as awesome a parent as the awesome me,"

Matt, Lov, and Al all rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, dude. Now come on. I have someone very important for you all to meet," the wheat blonde said as he turned and made his way toward the waiting room doors.

* * *

Minutes later the small party found themselves standing outside the door of a hospital room in the maternity ward.

"Let me poke my head in and make sure Arial is up for visitors. She is the coolest sister in-law ever, but pregnancy made her kinda crazy," Alfred said as he deftly slipped into the room. Not even a minute later the door swung open wide. "Come on in,"

The four friends moved into the rather spacious room. Arial, Arthur's older sister and surrogate, slept soundly in the hospital bed completely exhausted from childbirth. Off to the right of the bed Arthur sat in a chair holding a small bundle in his arms. Greens eyes stared adoringly at the tiny baby in his arms.

"Artie, I brought the guys," the wheat blonde said softly as he sidled up beside his husband and his blue eyes instantly locked onto his daughter. The Englishman slowly tore his eyes away from the baby to look at his friends.

"Hello, lads. I have someone to introduce you to," the Brit said as he carefully rose from his seat. Moving slowly, the sandy blonde stepped up to his extended family so they could all see the tiny girl he held so gently. "Let me introduce our daughter, Penny Kirkland-Jones,"

The tiny blonde babe blinked her blue eyes at the group gathered and wriggled tiredly in her father's hold.

"Oh, Arthur she is gorgeous. She looks a lot like you, but those are definitely Alfred's eyes," Matthew said as he looked happily upon his niece.

"At least she didn't get those Kirkland eyebrows," Gilbert teased.

"Git, there is nothing wrong with my eyebrows," Arthur growled out glowering at the albino.

"Look, Marcello. Isn't Penny muy bonita? She'll be your pretty girlfriend when you are old enough," Antonio crooned to his son turning so the small green eyed boy could see the little girl.

"Hey, now. There will be no 'kissing cousins' around here," Alfred said as he wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist from behind.

"How can they be 'kissing cousins' if we aren't related?" Arthur queried as he looked back at the American with an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"We're not related by blood, but that doesn't mean we're not family," the azure eyed man said with a loving gaze at all gathered. Silence filled the room until Matthew began to snicker.

"Al, that was cheesiest thing you could have possibly said," the Canadian said as his chuckles quickly became full-on laughter. Soon everyone, including Alfred, was infected with laughter, but the love that they all felt for each other was very palpable in the air.

* * *

**AN: So, you got the diabetes now? Just kidding. See you last chapter!**

**Cuba= Carlos (Had to find someone to be their kid)**

**Fem!Sealand=Penny (Cause I wanted a girl damn it)**

**Seborga=Marcello (Seriously, did no one else see him and instantly think 'Shit, when did Spain and Romano have a lovechild?')**

**Hola, mi pequeno tomate= Hello, my little tomato**

**Weine nicht, mein kleiner vogel. Vati hast dich= Don't cry, my little bird. Daddy has you**

**Muy bonita= very beautiful**


	10. The Journey of the Ring

**AN: All right, guys, here is the last chapter. Come What May is officially over. I'm kinda sad, but ready to move on to something new. This one is kind of a downer, so sorry in advance. Enjoy babydolls!**

**So after I finish my 'promised fics' I'll start my new story. Info on the poll will be at the bottom.**

**I own nothing. Comment and fav!**

* * *

"Available units proceed to the intersection of Fifth and West. Two car collision. Severe injuries reported," the dispatchers voice said over the ambulance radio. Ludwig quickly grabbed the radio's mic and held down the communication button.

"Unit H-25 responding. Ve are in route," the German said cooley and replaced the mic.

"Ten-four," the dispatcher responded.

With quick fluid movements the cobalt eyed man flicked switches and toggles bringing the ambulance to life. The sirens sounded and the emergency vehicle moved quickly through the traffic.

Moments later the EMT's arrived at the rather grisly looking accident. A blue Ford F-150 had T-boned a small red Honda Civic. As Ludwig pulled up to the scene something about the smaller car looked familiar to him.

He quickly put the vehicle into park and his team climbed out to join the other rescue crews at the scene.

"Elizaveta, get that stretcher out now. Berwald see if she needs help," the German man barked out orders as he approached one of the near by firefighters. "Vhat's the situation Sadiq?"

The tan skinned firefighter turned and gave the blonde man a grim look.

"Not good. The truck hit pretty hard. I'm worried about the guy in the passenger seat. There is a good possibility that he is dead. We're pulling the truck back now," the Turkish man said as the two men watched a tow truck drag the truck away from the sedan.

As soon as the area was clear Ludwig and his team swept in to help the once trapped passenger. The German was the first one to reach the vehicle, but froze as his eyes came to rest on the face of the unconscious man in the car. Sandy blonde hair was plastered to his head with blood and massive bruises marred the right half of his face. The man was nearly unrecognizable save for his remarkable eyebrows.

"Arthur…" the usually stoic man whispered as he gazed at his injured friend.

"Damn it! The door is so crushed we can't get to him. Ludwig, do we get the firefighters to cut it free or do we try and take him through the window?" Elizaveta asked turning her attention to the shocked blonde and pulled him from his stupor.

Kicking back into rescue mode the German quickly assessed the situation. Leaning into the car he checked to see if Arthur had a pulse and sighed in relief at the slight pulse. He quickly realized that the Brit was laboring for breath. That worried the cobalt eyed man. Scanning quickly he found that while there were other injuries the Englishman was not trapped by any of the twisted metal.

"I'm extremely vorried about his breathing. He may have a collapsed lung vith how he is struggling for air. Ve need to get him out now and stabilize him," Ludwig stated as he glanced over to the driver's side of the vehicle. He grimaced as his eyes fell on the unconscious American.

Through the window he could see a second EMT team rushing to the vehicle. He recognized the two men as Eduard and Raivis.

"What's the situation, Ludwig?" Eduard called as he approached.

"Not good. Ve need to get ours out now. He may have a collapsed lung," the German responded with concern and urgency in his voice. With a quick nod of his head the other blonde quickly assessed Alfred.

"He's stable. We'll get him out quickly so you guys can have better access to your patient," the Estonian said turning to his counterpart. "Raivis hand me the neck brace and lets move quickly,"

Several painstaking minutes later, the wheat blonde had been extracted from the mangled car and was on his way to the nearest hospital.

"Elizaveta, get in the driver's side so you can help turn him so we can get the smaller back brace on him. Berwald, be ready to intubate him as soon as he is on the stretcher," Ludwig barked orders and his team flew into action.

Elizaveta climbed into the vehicle and released Arthur's seat belt before she placed a neck brace on the unconscious Brit. They would need his neck to stay straight to help him breath while they moved him.

Reaching into the car, Ludwig took the sandy blonde by his shoulders and gently shifted him so his back was to the door. The female EMT just as gently shifted the Englishman's hips to aid in turning him.

"Hold him steady. I'm bringing in the brace," the German said as he eased the short board downward between the door and Arthur's back. "Eliza, strap him to the board and then grab his legs. Ve're going to have to move him slightly inward so we can shift the board to get him out,"

Deftly, the Hungarian woman strapped down the Brit and the carefully took hold of his legs.

"All right Ludwig, move him in," Elizaveta called. Slowly, the tall man pulled down on the board lifting Arthur's torso. The female EMT did her best to keep the Englishman's torso level.

Ludwig had just gotten the board at a point where he could begin pulling the Brit from the car when he noticed that Arthur had stopped breathing.

"Scheiss! Ber get over here! Ve have to get him out now! He's stopped breathing!" the German scream and instantly the Swede was at his side. Together the two large men pulled the much smaller man from the wreckage and swiftly moved him to the stretcher.

"Get that brace off so I can intubate him," the cobalt eyed man stated as he reached into their kit and pulled out the intubation tubes. Berwald removed the neck brace just as the German turned back to him. Quickly, but carefully Ludwig adjusted Arthur's head so he could insert the laryngoscope. With years of practice, Ludwig quickly inserted the instrument, opened the Englishman's airway, and slid in the intubation tube.

"I'm in! Bag him and let's move!" the stoic man exclaimed as he threw the tools back into the kit and began moving the stretcher.

Elizaveta instantly appeared at her teams side and began helping to move the stretcher while Berwald diligently forced air into the smaller man's lungs.

"Eliza, you're driving," Ludwig said as they approached the back of the ambulance. The brunette woman nodded as she aided in loading the wounded man and then dashed to the front of the vehicle.

Once they were securely in the back of the ambulance the German began checking Arthur's vitals. His heart rate was slow but steady as the Swede continued in aiding his breathing. An IV was quickly inserted to get the Brit much needed fluids and medicine.

When Ludwig went to put the small finger clamp on the Englishman's hand to monitor his vitals he froze. There on his third finger was a beautiful rose gold ring. The usually tough German felt his heart clench in pain. He had heard from his brother that Alfred was going to propose to the sandy blonde that night. What should have been one of the best nights of their lives was now turned into an unbelievable nightmare. A cold reminder that life was far too fragile.

Without really thinking about it, the cobalt eyed man removed the ring and slipped it securely into his breast pocket. Something so precious needed to be kept safe.

* * *

The ride to the ER was fast and Arthur had been swept into the hospital instantly. As soon as he knew that the Brit was in good hands Ludwig stepped outside and called his brother.

"Was ist das, West?" Gilbert sleepily asked from the other end of the call.

"Gil, it's Alfred and Arthur. There vas an accident," the German said simply as silence greeted him.

"Oh, Gott. Are they okay?" the albino finally said after several seconds of silence.

"I don't know. I just delivered Arthur to the ER and he vas hurt badly. Alfred vas in another truck," the cobalt eyed man explained.

"Ve'll be there in less than fifteen minutes," the line went dead as the Prussian disconnected. Ludwig sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was his job and he was use to seeing life at it's most fragile. Yet, all those prior events meant nothing now that his real life had met his work. He fisted his hands and growled in frustration. He really didn't need this reality check right now.

* * *

Fourteen and a half minutes later, Ludwig saw his brother and brother in-law rushing towards him. Matthew's gentle violet eyes were wide with fear and anguish. The Canadian ran to the German upon seeing him and grabbed his shirt front.

"Ludwig, where is Al? What happened? Oh maple! I can't lose either of them! Their my family!" the light blonde scream having become hysterical.

"Birdie, please calm down. They'll be all right," Gilbert said calmly as he extracted his husband from his brother's shirt and clutched him to his chest.

"A-Alfred. Arth-ur," the smaller man hiccuped as he buried his face into the larger man's chest.

Ludwig couldn't take it anymore. He could not stand to see people he cared about in such pain. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the ring.

"Bruder," the cobalt eyed man said softly drawing the albino's attention. "I took this from Arthur to keep it safe,"

The German opened his hand to reveal the rose gold ring. A sad grimace flashed across the Prussian's face before reaching out and taking the ring.

"Danke, bruder," Gilbert said gently as his ruby eyes glanced down at the sobbing man in his arms. "I need to get him in and find Al. I'll talk to you in a little while,"

Ludwig watched as his brother slowly led his weeping partner into the emergency room. Sighing in exhaustion, the German turned and went toward the parking lot. His shift was over and he was extremely happy to be going home to his own beloved husband.

* * *

Gilbert stood at the bedside of his long time friend. Arthur had made it through surgery and was now in the intensive care unit. He was in a coma, hooked up to a ventilator, and fighting for his life.

The Prussian's hand fisted around the ring he held and ruby eyes clenched shut in frustrated fury. Life was so unfair. Alfred and Arthur had never done anything to deserve this. So why? Why were they being made to suffer? Why was his Birdie made to suffer? Life was an icy bitch.

Taking a calming breath, the albino opened his eyes and unclenched his fist. Gently, he took Arthur's hand and slid the engagement ring onto his slim finger. He laid the hand back down, but left his own hand on top of it.

"Hey, Eyebrows," Gilbert said with the tiniest smirk. "You feel this veight on your finger? This is your reminder that there is someone here vaiting for you. I know right now you are in a lot of pain and it vould be so easy to give up,"

He paused as one of the machines began to make frantic beeping noises, but just as quickly quieted. The silver haired man couldn't help as a small smile crossed his face.

"I know you vould never give up. You are the most stubborn son of a bitch I know. So fight my friend. Fight so you can see that goofy American of yours, marry his dumbass, and then have little eyebrow monster kids," Gilbert said as he reached out and gently patted the Englishman's shoulder. "I'll see you vhen you vake up,"

* * *

**AN: All right guys so I have a poll on my page for you guys to help me pick what I will write next. There are six options and I am allowing 2 votes per person. I'm gonna keep the poll open for 2-4 weeks. Depends on how quick I get through the promised fics & life doesn't mess me up. All right then until next tale my precious darlings! **


End file.
